<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modern Day Rerun by Reddestiny92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989509">A Modern Day Rerun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92'>Reddestiny92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU again cause this piece of hot mess is still getting attention, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I changed quite a bit to make this work, It's silly let me rewrite it, Japan but the school system makes no sense I think, Japan but they speak English as a norm does that happen already? I don't know, Japan but they use Mr. and Miss like Americans, Neglect, SHE IS 18!, Sesshy has two arms, She's got a gun, Still somewhat into the show, While we're at it some have been brought back for the fun of being brought back, fluffmaster long hair hot and bothered, nowMaturethemes, she is 18, she is eighteen!, she.is.eighteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru never thought he would growed used to the life he made in the modern world, when he arrived it was a big confusing mess and only the advice from his father lead to him teaching. If only that were it, everything would be fine if he didn't have two kids with a witch for a mother he couldn't get rid of. Everything would be better if he could keep his days simple and free, and everything would be peachy if his newest student didn't work his nerves in all the ways he thought he forgot to appreciate...good thing she's eighteen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I'm being silly but I remember enjoying writing this ball of fire a long time ago and every once in a while people still check it out or follow, so I decided since I'm a bit out of focus...no I haven't forgotten my other stories, this would be nice. The story is complete but I want to clean it up, the original is still up on Fanfiction I don't know why people like that one but here we are.</p><p>Hopefully this will be better but if not, remember it's actually complete....lol.</p><p>Also....again...eighteen be she, Yoda said.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so we're clear I have reasons for why I have put specific things in my warnings, the story is getting a redesign so it isn't just a longer version of what I have just stick around and see what you see...hehe.</p><p>Also again AU I've also changed some families around if you haven't read the trash version which I would not recommend, I mean you can it's so poor it's probably a quicker read......if you want to compare for some reason I don't know how bad quarantine is for others if you want something dull to do that passes the time.</p><p>oh oh and I forgot language too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.......</p><p>Of all days for his car to break down, the longer the mechanic fussed with it the more annoyed he grew, his head snapped up noticing he was being ogled by some desperate human bimbo, which he knew wasn't always the case. However when an older woman with four kids around her, with a breast out to feed the first eyes you next to her husband you have to assume she's a bimbo, he knew from scent they weren't all his and from the looks of the balding shaky bastard he probably knew and she was just all he could get. He shook his head and fixed her with a glare that easily had her scurrying behind him, pathetic, he could certainly appreciate enjoying one's freedom as an alpha stuck to his bitch he wished he had a little more freedom but humans were just so bad at it. If they all like poly relationships and just took breaks they'd be better off, but his father said it wasn't that simple. He rolled his eyes knowing he'd have to call him, speak of the devil his phone lit up with the number. He stepped out of the sad excuse of an auto shop whatever the sign didn't even work the new development around it said his family held on tight to it. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine why didn't appear they got much business to afford it. He felt an unnatural urge to tip them should they complete the work properly and promptly because the broken down, hole in the wall, covered in grease and one foot away from being condemned screamed that it was needed. He thought he spent too much time around humans sometimes though he was also the same one that insisted on keeping his job...they weren't all bad, humans. Especially not in this time.</p><p>"Hello?" he  said standing out in the sun the cool breeze welcome through his low ponytail.</p><p>He cut his hair a bit but it grew back with a vengeance and he swore never again, absently listening to the shuffle on the other end he stroked his markless cheeks, fixing his fake blue gaze on the ground, save for his white hair it wasn't clear who or rather what he was. He had learned to blend very well, mother Izayoi suggested he dye his hair black too but he couldn't do it, as much as he still hated to admit weakness the strength from the smell of that disgusting color chemical was too much for him though when he complained he just didn't want to manage it she gave him a knowing smile.</p><p>"Hello?" he repeated.</p><p>"Oh dear I'm sorry, I tripped and dropped the phone." he found himself smiling slightly despite himself, mother Izayoi was also a massive klutz.</p><p>"No bother, are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh yeah just fine, your father left his phone, both the work one and the personal one and I thought if he meant to come see you that I could tell you at least." he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Unlike his own mother she was much more affectionate and attentive and it took him a long time get used to it, he still wasn't entirely sure he was but he knew she missed him and that fact didn't bother him so it was alright enough. His father was the only demon he knew strong enough to break the mating bond and survive, his icy mother didn't care though it meant she was free too she was much happier being in charge in her own portion of the Western lands beyond the realm. While Inutaisho lived a quiet but busy life with Izayoi, he was still the head ruler of the Western lands but with its connection to this realm, he thought it important to guarantee the family would survive. Leading to a computer company for solid income and a more widely used company that produced a bit of everything all over the world not enough to take down competition...the old dog got off on rising to the top while having a rival to mock...but enough to make sure they had money in all areas. Sesshomaru helped a bit but he was left with a lot of freedom if he chose to step down he'd take his place as the proper Lord or CEO whichever for now; well demons didn't tire easily. He knew how much his father loved it normally he'd bring Izayoi along as he often forgot little things what with video chat and such or his Alexa he really didn't need to be glued to his phones. He liked being in charge but free with her, which lead to her current pregnancy she was reasonably a long but there still was no sure way of checking the baby Inuyasha was one thing but the next who could say human technology there didn't work and the scent wasn't clear to them. The only time he left her alone was when she was firmly locked inside the house and entirely safe.</p><p>Something Sesshomaru knew was hard for him to master with the natural desire of being close to one's pregnant or otherwise mate but if anyone could do it he could, breaking the bond and forming another he wished he knew it did almost kill him not that they would say such to mother Izayoi but he made it Sesshomaru was a little envious for that.</p><p>"Of course, I'll make sure to let him know, if he's coming aren't you meeting me for dinner though?"</p><p>"I don't think so, he didn't say anything but he was all excited about the meeting, hostile take over or something." she said cheerfully, Inutaisho would take down anyone if they didn't amuse him anymore, he ruled the modern world the humans just didn't know it yet it seemed. </p><p>Though that meant they could, not that he minded..he just needed his damn car to be functional, he looked down as he got another call and sighed.</p><p>"I need to go but call me again if you guys come over."</p><p>"But one more thing?" she asked, he sighed starting to see how she could win over just about everyone.</p><p>"Mother Izayoi." she let out a happy sigh.</p><p>"Thanks son, I'll see you later...maybe." he said his good byes and hung up though his current smile was short lived as he heard Jaken, the imp was given a false appearance as well a rather short, stumpy dark hair man with over sized glasses and an even higher pitched voice.</p><p>Though for his faults he was loyal to the end and better than most assistants you could be stuck with, and that was all Sesshomaru would think of him.</p><p>"What is it Jaken?"</p><p>"Ah Sir...forgive me but the children are here, I got them to bathe and fed them but <em>she </em>didn't send any cab fare..."</p><p>He sighed heavily, they were both going to a knew school it was the start of the school year his son Kohaku was going on to his next grade and that meant a building switch while his daughter Rin was leaving daycare. It was something that Inutaisho had "helped" <strike>Forced </strike>into creation he didn't care what was traditional for Japanese students he liked the Amercian system it was also an excuse to get more supporters away from the human counterparts. He called it a private system and while human students used to only be allowed with a demonic connection he thought this year things should change and they had begun a month before summer vacation there were going to be more new students Sesshomaru didn't really mind them he originally only taught humans hoping to give them a little more than basics knowing what they would hopefully be living with peacefully. Many humans didn't know what lived around them to avoid a panic it was kept secret...for now modern day humans were so sensitive after all. He didn't know what his father's plans were there  but he knew he'd better get on board if he didn't want to end up in the dark..he simply wasn't just CEO he was acting as a leader for all demons here and he decided to lead them to a better life they followed with without question even if better meant this realm would have them live peacefully beside humans.</p><p>"So take my truck."</p><p>"I would but..."</p><p>He could curse.</p><p>"Are you having issues with your form again?"</p><p>His smartphone buzzed with a picture and he saw it had fallen off since his human form wasn't natural it had a lot of bugs to work out there was no way he'd remain in one piece the whole drive over.</p><p>"Fine, tell them to be ready I'll walk back and walk them to school."</p><p>"You're walking? Oh sir I'm sorry I had no idea I'll take care of that crappy car salesman at once! How dare he sell you a lemon!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Jaken just stay at the house I'm coming."</p><p>He turned to make sure the idiot receptionist had his info if it were up to him he would be at more well-known place but then cars didn't always break down in the most convenient place it was a quick walk between realms for him it was taking them to school when he couldn't take alleyways to hide his abilities that would be troublesome.</p><p>In a moment he was walking up to his more modern home pretending to smile at neighbors going by though he didn't really care he'd been here for years and many of his original neighbors had moved, some had even passed, mostly from demonic attacks that were now under control. He simply didn't care much for change like that it was very different from switching things up at work these were people by his family, his little ones that could learn too much whether we kept the blinds closed or not. He did not approve, as he opened the door into the walk way he saw Rin running down, more ribbon than girl and he beamed despite himself. She grew a little faster as a demon so young she may be she still caught up just not more than 'she's big for her age' which he said a lot to nosy neighbors he didn't care about. She wore, he thought, a white shirt and a blue skirt for her uniform but with a pink bow in front, two in her hair, one around her waist and on her sleeves...yeah more ribbon than girl she grinned as he bent and she threw herself in his waiting arms.</p><p>"Hi papa!" he kissed her forehead, weekend with the bitch at least she didn't smell like it.</p><p>"How's daddy's princess?" yep he definitely spent too much time around humans, the staff included more humans as well and unfortunately a few were single woman that eyed him just like the autoshop bimbo, but for those that weren't all bad.</p><p>He could appreciate that open affection at least a little, he was one that didn't mind older coworkers talking about their kids, though the system was newer it wasn't brand new, the whole operation he at least had a few coworkers that he knew at his old school that had been top choice to move here which he knew his father did. Inutaisho knew his son too well, she grinned and kissed his cheek her dark eyes mirroring her bitch mother's, much like Kohaku's did and he looked much more like her than Rin did. Said little prince came downstairs adjusting his tie, they wore white and black uniforms and unlike the freedom of ribbon the younger kids had he left himself bare though the older....."tween" didn't have reason to care as he came to give his father a hug. It had been some time before he would have allowed this affection with his own father and spending time with Izayoi that did bother him. He didn't want his son growing up afraid of such a little thing even if he was the eldest he would be given a choice of where he stayed when his aging evened out further or even stopped completely and he'd probably end up here with no demons left stuck in the past judging him anyhow he had cut his hair fairly short leaving a few bangs to cover part of his left eye which irritated Sesshomaru. As he had a scar he got from his mother, something that he couldn't do anything about her place as mate let her get away with a lot, his powers simply didn't work against her and his strength it was taken if he even thought of what he'd like to do to her for harming their child...how he wished he could break that damn bond it shouldn't have been made in the first damn place but he didn't hate it completely, he loved his children, dealing with Kagura...well...yeah.</p><p>"Have your lunches?" he asked.</p><p>Kohaku nodded holding up his bag with the extra attached, he also had Rin's who insisted on taking the princess box everywhere, he only had his as Jaken brought it to him.</p><p>"Good, let's go so we aren't too late."</p><p>As they got ready to leave Kohaku wanted to ask him if it would really be alright he preferred his all human school, there was just no way for him to get riled up and dangerous there were no turf issues with untrained demon children. Now he wasn't so sure, they had briefly been homeschooled between changes so he just wasn't sure he looked up suddenly as Sesshomaru gave him a firm but gentle squeeze, it would be fine, he was near by. The school now featured thirteen year olds on the bottom floor and older students up to nineteen depending on birthday upstairs, the sister school, or middle school near by would have been what Kohaku was used to but his old school was now across town with Rin's daycare, all of them would be next to each other. He looked at Rin, he felt a little embarrassed she wasn't scared at all, but then a demon child was much less to worry about that those face puberty or heading for it. These would just be new playmates for her he was a little older than the youngest in his grade just Rin was in her grade and he knew there would now be more like them. He just hoped it went well for her  she was happy now but she was right next to them even if the buildings were just a few steps away from one another she was still separated he preferred not to think about it.</p><p>Rin finally noticed she was without her lunch but before she could complain Kohaku held it up he admittedly felt a little better seeing her happily take it, she'd be okay, she had to be, what he would probably never know is his father who looked the picture of at ease was worried about the same thing.</p><p>......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also yes I know I've set them up as a couple before but that means nothing this is an alternate universe to my alternate universe okay they are not in a relationship I even altered their ages to prevent that...humor me.</p><p>And there is my set up I'll probably get out another chapter or more, we'll see this went by a lot faster with a reference to improve on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nice to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p><p>Standing by his father Kohaku felt a little better about Rin going to school who was almost immediately distracted by the other demons eager to see her, while it wasn't entirely true that demon automatically meant you had the best sense of smell the fact that the well-known alpha was there with her had many curious. He waved to the plump racoon dog, disguised as a shapely blond who bowed respectfully and lead Rin inside, before he looked at Kohaku the street they were on was fairly open the schools were separated by a stone fence but in front stood a seating area around a fountain and a very small shopping district with a few homes connected around it, just another bit of demonic architecture, demons just felt more comfortable with more going on it made it easier to listen for things that were out of place. Silence was it's own worse enemy if you heard nothing you could be dead, at least that was how it was in his home realm many demons spent years honing their skills for hiding in plain sight even if there were a lot of mistakes within that there were skill assassins to think of. It may be different for humans but he was glad for how it was for them and patted Kohaku's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go son we're late enough, everything will be fine that's why the schools are so close." he said simply reading him well, or at least projecting well.</p><p>Kohaku smiled at him and nodded as he went ahead he looked down as his phone buzzed what a day to be late, he headed forward ready to deal with today as best he could a lot of students he knew originally were moved here the humans didn't need to know more than that they just had to be monitored no matter how much more schooling they might need.</p><p>Familiar faces were always nice.</p><p>.....</p><p>The way the classes were set up the students were in "groups" to cover up when they moved humans from class to class and demons stayed for other lessons, later into his history lesson the principal looked in, Suikotsu's place was more of a punishment if anything. Inutaisho wanted him to keep an eye on the mixed fellow though he seemed relatively calm he thought it was a good idea for the demons to learn how to function if they sense a sudden threat and someone with a definite personality disorder with a touch a strength to back it up seemed ideal. Sesshomaru didn't care for him he didn't want to waste time but he figured no matter how the future looked he ought to get used to him, or people like him.</p><p>"What?" he snapped, earning some giggling from his still mixed class.</p><p>"I have a new student for you."</p><p>"Now? But the groups are about to switch..."</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>"There was a little accident she almost didn't come at all, I assured her we could make an exception besides you were late too weren't you?" he teased.</p><p>He gave him a heated look as his narrowed gaze stopped the next round of giggling.</p><p>"I had car trouble."</p><p>"So did she, see you're a match made in hell...er heaven yes that's right Mr. Asami will take good care of you." Sesshomaru gave him a look before he started on the next mood he moved to the side and waved her over, he bit his lip just so as she came into view.</p><p>She had certainly blossomed and chosen one of the shorter skirts, students her age wore red and black shirts, she had pulled her hair over her shoulder and even dared to wear a little touch of make up as her warm hazel eyes set on him he shook his head, trying to remember the last time he felt the need to look at a woman that way. He looked away and turned toward the class, grateful at least for his mother's training he could hide anything behind just the right expression and he nodded toward the front he found himself looking at Hojo who was sitting next to Karan and Ayame. He didn't pay many girls much attention and it had been a pain getting his parents to agree to send him to this school after his success in his old one. Though the program was meant to boost their value for university and beyond. His father thought of everything they needed more than demons to make it a school worth it's budget after all. He frowned he also couldn't remember the last time a boy could make him feel territorial, she was beautiful yes, and had the shape of a mature woman...a healthy one without inserts which smelled like rotten eggs to him, sure but he'd be damned if he couldn't handle that.</p><p>"Hello I'm...Kagome I recently left my sister's care who was homeschooling me....I hope we can be friends." he shook his head as the questions started she could command attention like he did.</p><p>Not to mention it took a hell of a time to not look at her where she stood the skirt wasn't sordid it just happened to cling in all the right places and as a demon teacher well he certainly wasn't having any moral issues over appreciating...all she had to offer. He sighed he really needed to get laid it wasn't all his fault the alpha  that he took his power from in his mind was entirely hopeless, ones demon and the front personality were the same person yet different and though it was slight you had to look for what was different and learn to control it quickly to keep it that way. He shook his head, he was lucky he could hide that part of himself from his students as well. He directed her to the seat by Karan, there was another free seat he told her to just speak with her to catch up and that she was good for today. As he turned said demon was making himself known.</p><p><em>"Of all the places to send her..." </em>Sesshomaru thought in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>-She needs to be by female demons, I'm not playing around with you anymore pup.-</em>
</p><p>He grit his teeth pretending whatever battle died in his mind that he was trying to teach, he hated it when his beast called him pup like he was some worldly man that had plenty to give they were the same age they couldn't live without the other. Though that fact meant nothing to the beast and he made it clear by continuing to do whatever annoyed him as much as possible he was about as annoying as Inuyasha...well worst, at least when he argued with him they could go their separate ways.</p><p>
  <em>"She's my damn student."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Do you have a point? Aren't you supposed to be teaching these kids how to handle all their interests you only teach history when humans are in the room, they have to control themselves how can they when you just run from everything you're their homeroom teacher dammit and they will be with you for five or six more years. That is the plan father set in place is it not?-</em>
</p><p>He grit his teeth he found he hated when he was right much much more, though he knew was referring to Inutaisho's beasts rather than the dog Lord himself, and he went along with the plan on principle if they could train the modern humans to live with demons as they envisioned it would be better for everyone. The future looked bright, and while they were proud of where they came from and had no intention of tossing it aside they knew where it was a lost cause where it would never be and why it had damned so many demons that truly weren't that bad. Even now a demon new to the life here could learn and appreciate the rules as expected and move on, some of the "students" were even adult age according to demons as they stopped aging anywhere from eighteen to thirty depending on breed. The older they were the more they had to lose for not obeying Inutaisho or those that worked with him, the younger they were the more they had to work toward. It had to matter for all of them, that said he was so not getting into sex ed because he noticed puberty had been generous to her. She scribbled down a few notes in her green notebook feeling out of place they didn't issue text books it was meant to be a hands on program for the gifted or future gifted in the case of the little kids next door that would receive a much more stern lesson plan. Even with their nap time and recess the human parents and guardians were told it was meant to pave the way for a brighter tomorrow, it was as much a college prep school system as it was just another preschool to highschool set up. Inutaisho paved the way for a lot of connections and schools willing to sponsor students who continued to excel here.</p><p>She just felt so out of it she jumped when a hand caught her view as Karan handed her an extra pencil that had fallen, the other was certainly cute a neat pixie cut and big eyes Kagome was surprised she was allowed to dye her hair but she guessed if it was as advanced as it suggested they could be more relaxed somewhere. Next to her Ayame sat with her hair in pigtails the tips dyed black the green and red gaze from them was a little unnerving...contacts too? She noticed the teacher's pretty eyes and guessed they could be natural. That or he had them too and it was a privilege, she didn't know why it mattered her mind was all sorts of mixed up.</p><p>"Thanks..." she said quietly, looking away from Hojo who had looked over he was cute too he reminded her of her brother though, so he was without realizing placed in a friendzone he'd never know how to get out of, not that the way he looked at her suggested he knew. Karan nodded and introduced them and welcome Kagome who was for her part ignoring a lot of looks she was somewhat used to them, not that she was vain it was just a fact.</p><p>She didn't think very highly of herself as it were.</p><p>"So, why did you end up late?" Karan asked.</p><p>"That's none of our business." Ayame added though she only stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>"I'm just asking, you heard the principal, car trouble but students aren't supposed to drive what if something happened wouldn't you feel bad for not asking?" she whispered back, not that it mattered they both knew he could hear them and that he wouldn't say a word as they spoke low enough that no human would hear them a fact he recognized and that annoyed him.</p><p>A cherry for the top of this day.</p><p>"Oh it's okay.....my sister was driving and we met possibly the worst driver ever here... so we had to take the bus."</p><p>"God, is everyone okay?" Hojo asked suddenly.</p><p>"Yeah of course, we were lucky the car, not so much we live kind of far so I had to take the city bus..from the accident, sis doesn't like to make a big deal of anything no one was hurt and she was already late for work...." she shrugged.</p><p>Hojo still seemed concerned but the girls were impressed with her coping and of course knew she wasn't lying the other mix of demons that could listen were certainly interested in a less fragile human.</p><p>"Wow I'd be a nervous wreck...ha get it?" Karan said, Kagome gave her a look but maybe a smirked a little bit, she had a sort of twisted sense of humor these days.</p><p>"Funny..." she muttered sarcastically.</p><p>"You know I like you, your group will be leaving but since you're with us now you'll have the same lunch period, come find us, kay?" Kagome stared at her a little unsure but then she guessed they were the friendliest she could have hoped for after her time...she shook her head not wanting to go there.</p><p>"Yeah fine..."</p><p>With that the bell came to life and Sessohmaru turned to assign a little homework without textbooks to be confined to he merely wanted them to pick something historical and begin reading it, as midterm would be an essay on it he didn't want them to rush because they wouldn't be allowed to keep the book for reference on facts. An easy beginning Kagome stood up and walked after Hojo who was more than happy to show her to their next class they made sure to keep the students together that moved, it was easier that way.</p><p>
  <em>-You really ought to keep her in this class.-</em>
</p><p>She paused in the doorway and looked over.</p><p>"I need to stay Mr. Asami?" she asked, he looked up perhaps a touch startled and shook his head quickly, she nodded and continued after Hojo.</p><p>
  <em>-She heard me, she should really be in this group.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiet pervert some humans have a spiritual connection that can't be ignored it doesn't mean they are anywhere above others in their group."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh I'm the pervert, cute pup.-</em>
</p><p>He growled and closed the door.</p><p>"Today we will be practicing our abilities in a crowded area, many of you may travel by train or bus and you're going to have to suck it up if humans get close when you really can't have that."</p><p>"This should be fun." Ayame said.</p><p>"Yeah...considering he didn't give us detention for chatting." Karan said, knowing of his history with her older sister he ignored her behavior a lot as for Ayame she was here on treaty he didn't have to care what they did within reason, still he shot them both a dirty look to be quiet it was time for their real lesson.</p><p>Not to mention time for an actual distraction he still smelled the sweet brown sugar in her bath soap and that would not do for the rest of the day, he hoped Karan burned something.</p><p>.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know she probably would have said Higurashi Kagome, but again it's very Americanized cause why not I don't know where I was going but hey someone liked it....keep humoring me I have plans I promise.</p><p>Still silly but It's already better this way..mmhmm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desire's frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for the bookmark Doom4 hope it keeps yours and everyone else's interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I was looking through the original mess and the pacing is a little confusing but I guess fitting, that said I figured I should add some sort of immediate time skip. it was a small one not like I jumped from school to adult hood so some of this has to be readjusted it's not a chap by chap remake.</p><p>Also I'm trying to keep it clear, but imagine with many demons not aging Sesshomaru taught for several years and met some of his students more recently so switching schools was short lived but the history was there I think I kept that clear but if I didn't  that is where we are at. It's like a new beginning for students he already met while humans would have briefly known him to make for the age differences it's hard cleaning up old stories just a nod to how this got here .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p><p>As lunch rolled around Kagome walked in the cafeteria as the younger grades were leaving, she just barely spotted Souta with Kohaku he didn't see her but he was talking to the other boy excitedly, Kagome smiled he was such a homebody it was hard for him to make friends. It was nice to see that she didn't have to worry about him so much, she jumped as a small packaged cookie hit her head and landed on her tray she looked at the green melon colored treat then up where Karan was standing on the table waving. She smiled slightly, it was a soft cookie it caught her by surprise but...well she could admire a decent shot and walked over as the other jumped down to sit down. Hojo shifted a bit to make room he had most of his classes with her but they split off right before this period they were now joined by Ayumi and Hiten, she was curious about his red eyes. She wondered if it was a condition or something she knew to get the school going they had recruited a lot of of students it wasn't so hard to believe they found two gifted individuals with the same condition. She knew she also closed herself off too much and could have missed anything Hojo introduced and Hiten looked her over demon or no not everyone was just attracted to her but she did seem to attract enough attention without it. One she didn't notice was Sesshomaru who rarely came to the cafeteria as all the teachers that chose to go there ate at the same table to supervise the relaxed space, much like his previous school the school had a much better menu it wasn't such a bad idea to stop in he sipped at the Pepsi in his hand absently preferring it to the wilder options added, he looked around when his father first suggested he switch and teach other demons he didn't think it would go over well but he was still glad to see they could keep it together he turned his gaze from Kagome as the seat next to him shifted he sighed heavily.</p><p>"...Hello Jakotsu." he muttered knowing the idiot would just get louder and attract too much attention if he tried to ignore him.</p><p>He beamed, he had gone without marks or make up but he did wear a plum colored suit and high heeled boots he leaned forward waving toward the lovely Toran she wore a plain pale blue suit with a tight skirt much like Ayame she was here on treaty even if she'd prefer their original realm it had been interesting closer in age to Sesshomaru even she was thrilled by some of the modern inventions. Simply put, thin glasses, tight bun, all business but...her smartphone was her life she was sure of it. She waved but looked where Sesshomaru did and frowned, she wasn't interested in him anymore that was a pointless try with the treaty but she didn't like him eyeballing what she saw a skinnier option. Though there was jealousy there that argued her true interests Kagome could easily compete with her. Still she wouldn't say a word as they were joined by another teacher, she was currently blond and loved to dye her hair and wore much shorter skirts than most did, anything to get Sesshomaru's attention Sara was a real piece of work and Toran refused to behave as she did.</p><p>"Oh Sesshy I didn't think you'd come out here."</p><p>He didn't even sigh he only glanced her way and looked away he could just barely tolerate her.</p><p>
  <em>-Even to watch the little minx this is torture...how do you attract such stupid women?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it....and I didn't come just to watch Kagome..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-That's cute pup.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember she's human.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-It's sad, you've forgotten how to be a demon, I'll watch her you enjoy being a prude...dick.-</em>
</p><p>He tensed a bit in annoyance he didn't know what was wrong with his beast, he so rarely locked him away he couldn't really teach control if he never practiced himself but he took it very personally. Sesshamaru began to wonder if he even handled the situation properly he was still a demon it was still very much different for them, boiling down to you see a woman you like you deal with it. Though he supposed something had changed in him, he certainly recognized pretty women even single moms that were attractive he could appreciate but it had been a long while. He couldn't sleep with anyone else true enough still stuck to fucking Kagura and he'd sooner castrate himself than take that road again, the only reason they had Rin was because she drugged him, he still cringed but then that's why his beast tried to make their match worth it, she was powerful enough she could do to him what he was sure no one else could do...get the upper hand. He stopped going out and really only interacted with family and Jaken, it was easy to shut out the teachers beyond playing the role of respectful teacher he simply felt nothing sitting here. So an alpha unfortunately starved for attention, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was what he had become  he wondered if maybe he lost a bit of sanity it wasn't like he was springing to life or anything he was painfully aware of lack of ability to function as he once had been it just genuinely felt like it would be nice to chat with a pretty woman particularly a young one just because he could.</p><p>He didn't know how awful that made him sound...this world changed you and he wasn't sure it was for the better, he blinked finally noticing the snapping in front of his face and glared at Sara who had come to stand in front of him.</p><p>"Sesshy, are you alright? Should I take you to the nurse's office?" she asked, she was a bit crazy and meant well...to other people but he just couldn't stand her she wasn't his type far too needy. He moved to stand and tossed his drink in the trash.</p><p>"Hey wait...you barely touched your lunch." she said nodding to the remains of pizza he couldn't remember eating.</p><p>"So you eat it then..." he muttered she didn't even pout, it was like kissing him, at least she would think Toran shuddered she didn't want to see a great alpha with a human but no way would she ever be that. Let him be with anyone that didn't act like that. Jokatsu pouted as he normally got so into talking about himself you could really leave him alone and he wouldn't notice. This time he did and he took Toran's hand before she could escape.</p><p>She glared at him but he somehow managed to get his way at least with her, he chased off so many men being a forward pain in the ass she couldn't help but pity him a little bit. he grinned as she sat down perfectly happy to continue going on and on about nonsense. Across the cafeteria Karan couldn't help but be amused she had noticed him watching Kagome it was kind of funny they used to think he was gay he could turn down women with such skill and his father wasn't making him take over the lands like it would end with him. Just for the sheer fact there were gay demons and they mated for life but you still needed a female mate to reproduce. She looked up as Kagome moved to stand up they just chatted about the first day and such to fill the time.</p><p>"Hey Kagome I saw Mr. Asami wave to you I think he went toward the snack area he probably wants to talk about your classes he sometimes is a homeroom teacher so you'll want to see if he found anything specifically for you." she just couldn't help antagonizing her sister if she wanted Sesshomaru then go for it...but no she had to be difficult she knew it took more than a demon watching you to say what your life was gonna be like she was certain it was harmless enough. Kagome nodded and turned to go, to humans it was a vending machine and a small store run by senior business students, for demons some of their treats did help for the school's budget but they had specific mixes to sort of help the demons from rampaging for good measure they kept the snacks separated to avoid issue.</p><p>Kagome quickly made her way out and wondered where he had gone off to after dropping off her tray, she just barely caught him turning a corner as he fixed his ponytail.</p><p>"Mr. Asami!" she called rounding a corner, he nearly jumped out of his skin, she caught up to him without him knowing she was there.</p><p>What a strange girl she was, he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Is something wrong Kagome?"</p><p>"I just...Karan told me you wanted to talk to me since you take care of homeroom?" she said breathing carefully after her little sprint.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>
  <em>-You'll have to remember to give her some extra credit points for that.-</em>
</p><p>He tried to resist rolling his eyes and smiled at her, her light blush failing to go unnoticed he knew he had that effect of plenty of women it was of course better having it on her.</p><p>"Not specifically but I do have some reading material you could use since you were homeschooled...how long was it?"</p><p>"A few years.." she admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and pointed for her to follow him to his office, it was fine he could be a teacher he was good at it he was fairly sure.</p><p>
  <em>-Though it would have been much easier meeting her in the other realm, too many rules here.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut...up."</em>
</p><p>Maybe he wasn't the issue...his demon had an itch to scratch apparently...</p><p>"Are you really alright, after what happened?" he asked then, he could sense it she wasn't weak willed just because she was calm it just seemed like she wasn't in shock but she just wasn't feeling what she should be feeling in anyway. She smiled at him guessing that Karan had given him the details and that started this, at least it seemed that way she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah..I'm fine."</p><p>....</p><p>At the end of the day Kagome was making her way to the bus stop to meet Souta who had texted her to let her know he was making his way there, he had always been such an odd kid he always made sure to give her space. He used to fight with and whine but he just sort of mellowed out it left her worrying about him sure he could be such a little pain but he just wasn't the same after their parents died, he was young, too young even to be in the school but he was a smart kid and things didn't just go over his head. He knew how their parents died he had been there, and survived she couldn't remember what happened. Her therapist said she must have blocked it out, she felt uneasy since the car was struck but it just sort of faded to the background, taking notes from Souta who was doing his best why couldn't see. She saw him waiting and darted across the street to meet him he had skipped a few grades she didn't know how he would do but he seemed cheery at least.</p><p>"Everything okay Souta?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I...made a friend, I think." she smiled and patted his shoulder, he rather absently shifted to hug her around the middle.</p><p>"Are you ok Souta?" she asked gently.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I missed you..that's all is that bad?" he asked innocently, she gave him a look he seemed so happy without her she wondered if perhaps he only met the boy at lunch and ended up alone most of the day he really could curl into himself. Poor thing she thought absently, she frowned until he looked up to give her a smile as the bus approached she nodded slowly giving him a comforting squeeze before moving away from him to fish their change out of her pocket. She looked over and saw Karan and her other new friends waving at her next to Sesshomaru who nodded in her direction. She was surprised how friendly people were, she really didn't feel like herself but she smiled and waved before they were hidden by the bus. He did seem better as she took his hand, he'd find his way he was the youngest in his grade after all it must have been nerves for today at least.</p><p>"I saw you leaving....the cafeteria I mean, did you make a nice friend?" she asked as they dropped in their seats.</p><p>"Yeah...we talked a lot...he's really close to his dad guess I was just lonely so don't worry about me."</p><p>She scoffed.</p><p>"As if I would." she teased nudging him until he smiled, though she nodded realizing what got to him.</p><p>She was sure he'd be fine after this at least she hoped so.</p><p>......</p><p>When they arrived at the shrine Souta immediately ran up the stairs to go drop his things off, or intended to their sister came out to greet them brushing her hair out of her face, Kagome grinned the normally prim elder Higurashi was normally put together. Though there was an obvious mess to her clothes and a wild touch to her hair that said their brother in law was home. Sango  gave them each a hug  and flipped Kagome off for good measure who was trying to keep from laughing, though her gaze softened as she ushered them inside to show some respect to their altar with with grandparents and parent's pictures on it. Anytime she saw a glimpse of her sister as her old self she'd tease but it put her mind at ease. When they got hit and she just climbed out and assured her they could take the bus if she  was alright she was terrified the school would call her and tell her she'd had a melt down but they seemed fine. Miroku had to do some pushing to let it go the car was just charmed enough with his usual spells they were never in danger no matter what happened to the car and they had to let her cope on her own or she'd never learn to. Though it was hard to do as he was worried about her too he'd known them forever and he had been Sango's only boyfriend, and first choice for marriage he adored Kagome and Souta  he just knew if it was too hard for their sister to take a step back where they needed it he would be her rock for it. He came out the kitchen pas the plain living area in one of his tacky aprons, this one yellow and covered it bees, with Bee Mine on the pocket.</p><p>His now shoulder length hair tied back while he cooked the smell of fried rice and chicken a welcome scent as they dropped by the kotatsu.</p><p>"So how was it?" Sango asked anxiously.</p><p>"Fine....did you end up staying home just to see us get here?" Souta asked.</p><p>"Not at all we got home early."</p><p>"Sango." Miroku teased...she flipped him off too as he grinned.</p><p>"Have a good day you two?" he asked carefully, safe from harm or not he was still worried he wouldn't let anything more happen to his precious family.</p><p>"Yeah it was good...met some friends." Kagome started.</p><p>"Or something." Souta added.</p><p>They smiled and nodded relieved.</p><p>"What about the car?"</p><p>"All fixed I even changed the color so people will just think it's a loaner or something." Miroku said.</p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked as they continued to look them over as if looking for phantom damage.</p><p>"Yep we were just worried but since you're fine...well..I guess you can clean up for dinner."</p><p>The pair shrugged about as well adjusted as they could be, Miroku's idea of relaxation became Sango's it was about as helpful as could be as the stress settled a bit seeing they seemed as alright as they had earlier she was glad they had something that worked for both of them.</p><p>"Did you happen to see who hit you though?" he asked as they disappeared from sight.</p><p>She shook her head, it had happened a little too fast they were lucky the car wasn't totaled she wondered if they would ever find out who it was she'd like to wring their neck.</p><p>"No thought of murder dear." Miroku said gently.</p><p>"Oh hush you." </p><p>......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I know what you're thinking...<br/>yes there is desperation<br/>and I love it<br/>so its staying<br/>stay tuned....lol</p><p>This was sort of hard to write since I was slowing down the pace here but meh it got there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No longer all powerful and the magic touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I saw finally that they want to do a sequel or rather it's happening and I really hope they don't decide that Rin isn't his daughter but his lover cause that is creepy to me. While I like making up stories and tossing out things or mixing them up I genuinely have no interest in it and will not bother watching so....whether you are yay or nay for the sequel it has no effect on this, but hopefully this will be finished before it's release we'll see if things get busy again.</p><p>Also thanks for the kudo Doom4 glad peeps are still reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.......</p><p>Just like that two weeks had passed and Kagome finally felt she was somewhat getting the hang of it, it helped to have a routine, class lunch class home and such she was glad she still had her friends. For a moment she expected her newness would run off and they'd lose interest but so far they had proven her wrong she smiled seeing Ayame was all starry-eyed while Karan waved her hands in front of her face. Hojo chuckled before he spotted Kagome, he flushed a bit as she sat down he wanted to ask her out or at least make her a study partner anything to get the two of them alone but so far it was proving harder than it appeared.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Kagome asked with a slight grin as she pulled out her notebook as she sent Hojo one of his favorite smiles. </p><p>"Yeah, Aya's fianceeeee is a new teacher here." Karan teased as Ayame's face burned red.</p><p>Kagome cocked her head.</p><p>"A teacher?"</p><p>Karan sat on her desk with her back to the door as she crossed her legs.</p><p>"Yeah his name is Koga, but we have to call him Mr. Orikami, she was promised to him a long time ago and I guess the elders have a lot of pull around here so he's not getting away from it." she explained.</p><p>Kagome nodded slightly looking at Ayame who was once again starry-eyed and waving back and forth in excitement, she tried to think of what it would be like to be that excited about having a lover nearby. She hadn't thought about dating in some time, she glanced at Hojo she thought about Hiten he was forever shooting silly flirts her way he had about as much smoothness as anyone's awkward best friend but he wasn't too bad. Maybe the three of them could hang out and she could see how he was when he wasn't just showing off she shook the thought away as Karan hopped of the desk to take her seat, she glanced toward the front as the rest of the students quieted and followed her example. Sesshomaru really commanded rooms with little effort, she looked down as she felt a little flushed. He had been helpful in her getting used to the place with a few careful extras usually around others he seemed so genuinely nice but that was certainly crazy. Ayame got lucky but teachers had to be way off-limits. Nope she wasn't going to go there, though she looked back up and noticed something seemed a little off about him as he scribbled on the chalkboard he didn't even greet them, he he seemed tense. She leaned over to Karan a bit.</p><p>"Hey does he seem to be upset about something today? He's all tense.." she whispered.</p><p>"Moody yeah...tense? How can you tell?..." he was just bleeding frustration when he slammed his ruler against the chalkboard they straightened up and bent to copy down the notes as he wrote.</p><p>He was trying to conceal his mood but it was much harder with his hostile beast, and the demons knew better he was about a second from bursting a blood vessel and nobody wanted to be the one to set it off. He was still a little surprised that Kagome noticed it wasn't a very large class room but they were closer to the back most humans couldn't read his body language as clearly. Though it was short lived as he continued with his silent lesson, he simply couldn't shake the previous night from his mind.</p><p>.....</p><p>He had helped Kagome, and a few other human students to avoid suspicions, with some of their English homework setting up small essays and short stories to prove their understanding it was meant to be a little more relaxed after all Japan was just the first step. They needed demons all over the world it was important they understood language so when humans needed help they would carry over their lessons to the demons just in case they missed something too. It just so happened he didn't have any demons staying late. She was smart no doubt about it and he liked being around her for two weeks it showed he did his best to keep busy as usual so it wasn't as obvious. So far no one said anything at least it was easy to hide from other demons and humans learned to mind their own business as long as you behaved appropriately when they passed by. Though his demon was making it a touch difficult he didn't always have something...we'll say questionable to say about her or his clear desire, if anything he was mellowing out at least a touch around her. Which left Sesshomaru plenty relaxed while they were the same, different sides of the same coin...cliche but true; the beast could be tiring to deal with.</p><p>Kohaku commented on it and he had to remind himself to pull it back, they weren't back in the demon realm after all he wasn't trying to court her as a proper royal or anything she was just a good student. At least that was what he told himself it was entirely frustrating because that was obvious, he spent time around her that he liked but really on the outside looking in she only came to him for help with homework, always at the school in places with cameras there was very literally no way anyone would assume anything else. Not to mention the smarter students were a general delight able to help out any teacher he wasn't the only one that noticed how quickly she caught up or that her chatting in class was more commonly her helping another student she was bound to get some academic attention. Though it felt like it he didn't want to face the fact that while he learned to enjoy teaching and being a part of the future of his kind no matter what kingdom they were loyal to on the other side, he was lonely, and it was becoming harder to ignore. It felt to him he was doing more than he needed to and that thought alone could get his beast talking when Kagome wasn't around.</p><p>As he thought about what he was doing which was nothing but seemed like it he went through the motions. He took his kids home and tended to their usual needs of dinner, some relaxation time before bed which took him to his ten o'clock drink an all around normal night, then Jaken was on his way to bed in the basement, not because he was servant it was dark like Jaken's kind preferred just because they had larger weapons didn't mean they didn't appreciate the cover of darkness for travel being small and all. With a tenth drink, it happened and there was no buffer, the unnecessary pounding when he noticed that god awful perfume before she reached the door, he stood and went to the door to swing it open before she woke the kids and gave her a heated glare. She had curled her dark hair and was at least wearing darker contacts, something a lot of adults did just out of habit though they were slowly showing that it was alright to make it a norm to go without humans would just assume contacts but for the opposite color anyways. She stood with her heels in her hands, pink dress a mess and with an obvious lipstick smudge. He frowned, she should have been having the same limitations but it appeared that wasn't the case.</p><p>"It's midnight what the fuck do you want?" he tried to avoid hard liquor, made by demons when he had kids but eventually the human strength drink got to him a little..the more he had anyways.</p><p>"Whell I just whanted...to uh...shee the kids." she mumbled then laughed.</p><p>"They are in bed."</p><p>Her jolly expression faded as she shoved her shoe in his chest.</p><p>"They...ahrent jhus yours....you piece of shite..." she slurred.</p><p>"Go home Kagura I don't have to let you anywhere near them like this." though demons were decidedly unfair about situations like this.</p><p>She was a horrible mother but she was protected because they were born in the fuedal era, or rather the demon realm and the two had different councils to keep the peace. Which was needed to keep the demons that didn't obey the rules in the right area they were a powerful bunch that mostly kept out of the royal affairs but when it came to children which could only be made with a bond the old school leaders from the past won out. They were given to the most capable parent but they couldn't be taken away from the failure no matter what they did because they needed to be tough even if they ended up both preferring it here demons got out that didn't care about Sesshomaru or others on his side they would go after anyone and children allowed to stay her especially underage had to know how to fight and how to keep it up under stress or otherwise. Backwards thinking that he hated but he had been raised with it, most people on his family tree had and off for that matter and as much as she aggravated him they were right. He couldn't shield them from everything and he wouldn't, they had to be able to bite their tongue at shit like this still he had the tiniest buzz they were asleep if she was already aggressive and drunk off her ass no she wasn't getting anywhere near them. That much he would control.</p><p>She pushed against him which immediately sent a sick chill up his spine and he shoved her away she hit the ground and went scrambling for her purse where she pulled out a gun he slammed the door and moved before she started shooting. It was one of Jakotsu's old inventions he learned about guns and brought a style back to the demons...so yes those bullets certainly did damage to any target he heard Rin screaming and called up for Kohaku to go get her, as soon as the bullets stopped he ran out to yank her inside to knock her out without alerting his neighbors who no doubt heard the commotion the lights were all out and it already looked like they were down for the night he would pretend he slept through it he didn't have the energy to deal with them and he knew he'd show his full potential right there if he had to deal with one more asshole in his face.</p><p>Bring a gun, and one like that, to his home where his kids were? Was that stupid bitch out of her fucking mind he was livid seeing the holes in the wall from her range the kids were fine Kohaku called everything was fine. Though he was seeing red what if they had come down? there was a bullet hole in the steps, one by the couch, and a few in the open kitchen sure another who didn't care could say hey it's fine she missed...she was a demon, missing was not fucking good enough and he knew the council would protect her if he did anything more they would take his kids away and deem him unfit for failing to control himself when he joined his father's side  you took demon failings seriously it wasn't fair and his powers were weakening already from thinking about what he'd do to her for this that was another thing that gave her leverage. If he could break the bond like his father did they just might listen to him but they saw him as weak enough he needed to please them as alpha and it was hard to do when you could be herded like this. Jaken looked up from his hiding hole and Sesshomaru moved from the door to simply tell him to do damage control, he could erase the immediate human's memories long enough to replace them with...the television was too loud he could hide it all making him even more valuable, for now.</p><p>Any nearby demons would just love to see him unable to deal with this it would be everywhere, Jaken shakily tried to avoid him as he made his way downstairs to shake off his temper though his eyes were long past blood red. He was still dangerous like that  and he didn't show that side to his children he refused, they understood, Kohaku looked over the railing where Jaken waved his hands warning them it was a bad time he nodded and looked at Rin who sniffed behind him with her teddy bear the one she slept with. missing an eye from the bullet wound he felt a bit sick he wasn't sure if his father realized those specialty bullets had made it that close but he knew he couldn't tell him now they understood they knew Sesshomaru hated the council's old fashioned ways but he taught them to obey what they couldn't change something being a demon leader was simply not enough. He moved to take her bear and held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet she sniffed and nodded before following him into his room he would fix it.</p><p>Down in the basement Sesshomaru was trying to calm his nerves by going at his old punching bag, his beast shielded him a bit but he was in fact responding to the near miss make no mistake about that it was just as subdued as he could get him he couldn't lose their pups or worse take their full form here. They'd destroy the house...and their kids. The punching bag had a cloth cover and was filled with rocks he could easily break skin  instead he just ripped through the bag and moved to sit on the ground having to face reality he wasn't all powerful anymore he leaned back against the wall and pulled his knees up to rest his forehead against them. He chuckled bitterly then.</p><p>"If mother could see me now.....pathetic." he ignored his beast telling him it was for the best it didn't feel like it he just couldn't do anything more.</p><p>.....</p><p>He paused in his lesson he had been absently calling up students to fill in the blanks and explain what happened where to prove they paid attention in class and it took them to the bell. He told all of them to leave, the demons didn't question it it was meant to be allowed as far as the humans knew, students had a free period but were expected to use it for studying no one was allowed off campus if a teacher needed to be excused. It wasn't a common thing but something to make note of there always was. He flinched as she approached him..once again without tipping him off he didn't notice her from his place at his desk glaring into the surface, until she patted his hand, he straightened up as he met her gaze she didn't say a word just waved and hurried out.</p><p>He grit his teeth a bit.</p><p>
  <em>-Oh, she's good.-</em>
</p><p>He glanced at his hand as his mood settled...he supposed his kids were fine he had to reign it in before someone mentioned to his father, Inutaisho was too much of a worrier to let it slide and that was all he needed. Maybe it was yet another sign he spent too much time around humans but she did still have something of a magic touch now didn't she.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also yes I do have fake Japanese last names....I figured demons wouldn't have the same naming system and would just have something to blend in..meh. This was indeed another chapter I had to reconstruct I don't know what I was doing before.</p><p>Sessh is powerful blah blah blah I made the councils  to weaken him up for who he is now yeah sure they could go the demon way and just tear everything down and make  it theirs but there are plenty of stories with the keeping with the demon. Not every nonhuman has to be all powerful and I"m sticking with it, I just know someone would want to complain but let's face it times are changing and he still on top for working with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letting the beast out to play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was chilling out after a run so I started when I was tired but I still had some issue here, man comparing chapters lol that said I took a tiny bit of the pacing from there to here I mean why not keep the train going it's still not going the exact same way but I mean more fun this way? Yep? double yep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p><p>He kept his gaze on his hand not really paying attention to what was going on around him he was not sure how he settled enough to go back to class and continue there was definitely something about Kagome that was interesting. He sighed and leaned back in his office chair more than a little frustrated, he glanced around the simple office he shared with two other teachers though he currently was alone with his thoughts. His gaze fell on his coworkers laptop and sighed as he caught one glowing just so behind and shook his head before he covered it.</p><p>
  <em>"Stop that..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I will not I want to talk to Kagome.-</em>
</p><p>He frowned he really didn't need his beast taking a shine to her as he really didn't care for most of the rules, she was still a young woman that hadn't been around her peers as much as someone actually in school it would be easy to overstep boundaries. His beast snorted reminding him of his somewhat sterility.</p><p>
  <em>-The Young Lord of the West is becoming....innocent.-</em>
</p><p>At the chuckle he growled in frustration he wouldn't accept it but considering he was stuck with Kagura for the moment he couldn't do much of anything that needed to be worried about though it only made his thoughts drift to Kagome more. When had he last been as dedicated to another's mood before? He was almost worried he was out of his comfort zone what if Kagura wasn't an issue? Would he have already chased Kagome away. She didn't seem frail she seemed cautious, ready to bolt.</p><p>
  <em>-I think she's your other mate.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't have another mate..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Your father did and unlike Inuyasha you take after him...entirely a relationship takes more than sex pup stop being a bitch and let me talk to her.-</em>
</p><p>He rubbed his temples, he was being a pain, and was also unfortunately correct. He couldn't help but wonder even if he had be resigned to his fate if she was actually meant to be a second chance couldn't he actually fuck everything up? Was she in more danger without it being wide spread, a demon could certainly find a mate and keep it hidden so long as he didn't complete the ceremony with her and since he couldn't she'd be fine for now. He shook his head, no that was crazy wishful thinking and this Sesshomaru didn't have time for that nonsense she was just the first woman to stir anything up in him in years even Kagura was just a mistake but sex was sex and he was still bitter about his beast's mistakes with that. Though he didn't get much more time to think than that as his forehead hit the desk. With a knock on the door he straightened up and was sure he'd kill at least half himself tonight. The beast had given him something of a twitch and forced him to switch places it must be a cosmic joke that Kagome would need something at that exact moment.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>
  <em>"You noticed her coming...you dirty bastard switch.back.now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Fuck off.-</em>
</p><p>Though his beast was in control he kept his eyes from glowing appearing just as Sesshomaru with less morals in the way, as he would put it.</p><p>Kagome peeked in she guessed it was a little weird she was drawn to him already but she was worried and she did need someone to look over her short story for English, it was as good a reason as any. That is, she hoped so. He leaned back in his chair and offered a smile she was glad to see he was in a better mood and walked over shutting the door behind her, he somewhat pretended he wasn't enjoying the sway of her hips as she approached him.</p><p>"What did you need Kagome?"</p><p>"Really...I'm not sure I just, and you're going to think I'm strange, but I wanted to check on you Karan said it was really weird you were so out of sorts." she said simply.</p><p>The beast smirked, pleased she cared at her it left Sesshomaru wondering if perhaps he was missing something and he really was getting a second chance, the beast straightened to stand up and moved closer just to sit on his desk.</p><p>"I just had a bad night normally it's a little better hidden." he said plainly.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and she huffed and nudged him with little thought.</p><p>"Don't give me that face, I'm younger I haven't seen as much back in my day blah blah blah sometimes you just need someone to listen you know." she said with her hands on her shapely hips, he smiled a little more warmly then. </p><p>For a moment Sesshomaru noticed he was a little off, how did they go from Kagura to Kagome what were they even supposed to do about it, he sensed it his beast didn't want to alarm her but vaguely told her they were having some trouble with their ex. She gave a sweet but sympathetic smile Sesshomaru admittedly checked out a bit a little frustrated hearing she had trouble with exes before he didn't want to think about who she may have ended up with while he was with Kagura she could have been fine or she could have been punished for technical infidelity the bond between mates was no joke. He shook his head....mate he could really tell without so much as one suggestive talk and it completely threw him off. She was supposed to be his and he couldn't figure out how to make that happen he had spoken to his father many times but the answer was always vague and always the same even when he was drunk. You'll know when you're free.</p><p>It was exactly the type of frustrating bull that made this so aggravating the the beast  kept a smile thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Well if you're really okay I should probably go before someone comes back and we have a misunderstanding."</p><p>"I hardly care what any of these bobbleheads have to say I like being around you and that's hard to find at my age." he spoke looking for a pink tint to her cheeks.</p><p>"Even if you barely know me?" she teased.</p><p>"I assure you my own mother isn't this interested in me, I promise you it works."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Oh please I'm sure you get attention from much more appealing girls...er women." she didn't know what she was saying feeling an unpleasant bit of nerve she probably shouldn't have come but he seemed sweet and she was pretty sure she was a little hopeless with that.</p><p>She tensed as he grabbed her chin with what was truly an unusal display of tenderness.</p><p>"You're a beautiful girl who is as appealing as she smart and kind, you're right I don't really know you and you sure don't know me, let's not start off with you selling yourself short." he offered a smirk that really ought to be illegal as she was certain she rivaled a tomato. </p><p>Just because it was cliche didn't make it true enough that a young sheltered woman like her might be unable to handle attentions from an older man, his beast was pushing he didn't want to lift his own spirits one of the few things he could hide from Sesshomaru. It was easy enough to put on an act when he simply didn't care but he'd been pushed into a mistake before and though even he couldn't regret his children he could have waited for Kagome perhaps longer legal or no  it mattered to him just because they could appreciate the connection didn't mean it was the end of it all he never would have taken her youth from her and demanded children immediately..it just would have been nice to have her near by. He sighed, perhaps something good did come from losing so much life with Kagura not so much he learned how not to treat women but he knew how to appreciate those that weren't like her. He wouldn't push his luck and released her as she bit her lip absently.</p><p>"...Thank you...but..." she paused as he chuckled, she would learn.</p><p>"You go ahead and go I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me I just thought you should know I do appreciate you looking in on me you didn't need to." she smiled though what he found an adorable blush was still quite noticeable.</p><p>"Well I uh...you're welcome...." she bowed her head absently and hurried out as she closed the door she sighed he was so unnerving and not in any sort of negative way he was just intimidating, she guessed she would need another set of eyes to look over her work but Hojo did happen to be available still. </p><p>As she took off one of the coworkers he shared the space with came around the corner glaring at her back.</p><p>Sara was not amused.</p><p>"What the fuck could she possibly need to bother him for?"</p><p>......</p><p>Two more weeks past August and just into the middle of September and Sesshomaru was impressed his beast hadn't sought out Kagome she tended to look away when he saw her but seeing that pretty blush he knew she wasn't upset with them. Granted he was still a little frustrated that his beast had pushed as he had, though he didn't want to jump and press his luck, he just didn't know how to approach her he had seen her with the friends in the library and she tended to go to study hall during her free period but he didn't yet have a reason to go. He didn't like this, finding an acceptable way to be around her but he knew he didn't have much choice it was naturally different from a mate in the other realm something he had to remind himself of daily to ease his nerves a bit.  He sighed he didn't really know how to deal with this, when he met Kagura it was a political thing she was the adopted daughter of the panther king from the East and acceptable enough his beast noticed the connection though he'd been against it he thought it was over for them. It was simply unnatural to feel nothing for a mate, for nothing but hate to rise just because they were near they didn't trust her, and unfortunately their mother noticed. Which was why Kagura was protected she said as an alpha he'd be the first to kill his mate successfully and they wanted him to prove them wrong which left him with strict rules and pain and suffering to his credit he tried to make the most of it a little angry sex is how they got Kohaku. So alpha or no this was new, desiring someone he was tied to and he hadn't told a soul he didn't want it to be everywhere till he figured out how he'd keep his kids and take her as well.</p><p>For now he just had to learn to control himself.</p><p>He looked up and frowned he had noticed her approaching but he didn't know why she was sneaking around.</p><p>"If you need help with something Karan just say so."</p><p>She grinned, just like a cat.</p><p>"Not help I just wanted to say that you're little secret is obvious." she said they stood in a fairly empty part of the library he just needed a moment to clear his head.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Let me guess, you're going to blackmail me then?"</p><p>She burst into laughter pausing only as he somehow managed a dry glare.</p><p>"Of course not, you know I hate that cunt she's no sister of mine and is a pain all around she just stays cause she obeys dad, but I still noticed I mean a light touch carries a lot of scent alpha dog." she said with a smile widening.</p><p>"....So you wanted to tell me what then?" he asked watching her prance about a bit pretty sure she was about to decide what she wanted.</p><p>"If you want to talk to Kagome you should just go for it, Hojo has been a constant study partner he said her sister even met him already and she's a head of the household right? I think he's going over there after school so uh...don't play coy save that for her not being interested in Hojo. Bye bye." she waved and darted off.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow she was an odd girl, technically Kohaku and Rin's aunt for her place but  she traveled between realms preffeing their natural realm so she didn't babysit but she would at least visit when she was around she reasoned she liked them enough but without Kagura's fake place in her family she would have no connection to them. He wondered if she didn't want to get close if he could get rid of Kagura...if she remained this way he wouldn't mind her sticking around. She sighed as she was out of sight and frowned at the ground, Toran didn't appreciate her using Kagome to tease her  and went off for much too long fine if she was really done with him then someone else had to get rid of Kagura, and she liked Kagome she didn't think they'd be too bad together she was curious to see how it would go.</p><p> She would have to stop by Kagome's house too.</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was definitely a toss up but I picked what I wanted eventually, something minor compared to it's counterpart.</p><p>Also kind of filler but I had to find a way to transition there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peace at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's nice to see hits are still going up even if you are returning cause you don't have time to read the whole chapter in one go I do appreciate it. :D</p><p>I don't recall ever giving the school a name....hmmm like in the original either so yeah I pulled this one out of nowhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled from her place at the top of the shrine's steps, Marumi Institute..let out early mostly the demon teachers wanted to do some blocked target practice. That is when you are threatened and can't see around an obstacle to avoid hitting humans or even just the wrong target..take out the strongest first..you have to tap into a part of you many demons lost. It's very difficult to do and a worthy skill to have no matter where many of the students will end up staying permanently, for the humans they were catching up on paperwork. As they didn't want too strict a schedule even the midterm wasn't due at the time many students would turn it in they were cramming in a lot more to make their turn switches more valuable proving it's value for education and little trophies or certificates were not just to make one feel good they were earned. The sports programs hadn't been set in place yet considering demons dominated the classes, they weren't worried about it being "unfair" they were worried about accidents that from demon to human would cause...well, death, duh.</p><p>Though many parents, humans, were looking for more than just academic success Kagome wondered if they did start something up what she would be interested in they did have a pool but no one seemed to use it still it was kept sparkling clean. She adjusted the light yellow dress she had worn as the breeze reached her, hearing her name she looked around the corner where Hojo was coming with Karan. She waved, she had been relieved when Karan said she was coming too Hojo was sweet and she was glad to call him a friend but she had the feeling he had passed that and she didn't want to have to lose his friendship over rejection if she didn't have to. She was surprised she didn't bring the whole group but she knew Hiten had Cram School with Ayumi, Ayame was pretty much glued to her fiancee who Kagome still hadn't met he only had a few classes and left after Ayames' not to mention he refused to teach humans. She tried to imagine inviting them over she couldn't help but be a little curious with the way she went on and on about the man. </p><p>Hojo looked up as she waved rushing as Karan grabbed his arm to take the steps two at a time he was lucky he at least got to exercise on his own cause there were times he wondered how he kept up with her. They didn't have much of a history but she was a valued friend all the same. Kagome backed up before Karan accidentally took them both to the ground at the top and smiled at them.</p><p>" Hi guys...Come on you guys my sister ordered out for us it's in my room." </p><p>Karan beamed.</p><p>"That is the best hello I've ever gotten, free food free food free food." she cheered trying to stop herself from running to Kagome's room, it was their first visit but with her sense of smell she knew where Kagome slept. Just because she preferred men did not mean she didn't notice Kagome's fragrant body wash she wondered what that did to Sesshomaru and held back a giggle at the thought.</p><p>They walked in the main room where Souta only looked up to say hello but returned to his video games, something he considered a skill and as many were unable to do it...Kagome was willing to accept that he had his share. She told them Sango and Miroku were out on a date so they went upstairs and Kagome waited for them to be settled before she went back down to get drinks. Karan couldn't help but look around her room a little bit, lightly decorated with her reasonably sized bed hidden under a pink comforter. She smiled at the little figurines she kept on her computer desk colorful little characters she couldn't be sure of the origin they were a bit faded but clean from dirt saying some of the fading at least came from tlc. Hojo was a little too embarrassed to look around, Kagome kept her room very clean and organized it hadn't always been the case but she liked to know where everything was so nothing was out that shouldn't be...but it was a young woman's room and even with Karan he was innocent enough on his own.</p><p>"Should you be going through her stuff?" Hojo asked as Karan examined a make up set that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day since it was opened, in fact the sparkly pink container appeared to be the only surface with dirt on it.</p><p>"I'm just looking at what she left out, I head for the closet and you can stop me." she said with a grin.</p><p>He shook his head but smiled all the same, as Kagome came back with Ramune, cherry and cursed according to Mirouku who hated anything cherry flavored, she sat back down.</p><p>They thanked her as they moved the food in the middle and took their notebooks out around it, a couple for each class, Karan grabbed her essay remembering she wanted it to be looked over while she looked at her next subject. Hojo admired Kagome but to his credit even he was in the zone.</p><p>It was peaceful, for a bit anyways.</p><p>.......</p><p>It had been a couple hours,and empty food containers later before Sango and Miroku came back, she noticed Souta had dozed off by the television but he had left his homework neatly piled on the table for her to see. She smiled, they were good kids she knew that much, Miroku kissed her cheek resisting the urge to push her against the wall and show her just how much he enjoyed the date what with Souta so near by and all. Sango moved to pull off his headset and scooped him up to take him upstairs while Miroku went into the kitchen. Everytime he walked in the kitchen he could picture mama Higurashi cheerfully singing as she prepared the day's meal. Though he was used to being alone when he first really got close to them he knew it would never be the same for them, life went on sure, things got better it didn't hurt as much but everytime he saw his wife he could tell when it was just one of those days to miss her, he could almost hear grandfather going on about some nonsense while making a new charm that didnt' really work but they humored. He smiled slightly, until he was brought out of his thoughts by the phone going off.</p><p>Sango looked in just slightly hearing Kagome laughing she saw they had cleaned up the trash and from the looks of it finished whatever they were working on Kagome always put her homework to the side neatly when she finished. She had become so forgetful in Sango's eyes that reminding her to do the same action helped them both to see if anything changed. Though she didn't really care about the homework she was just glad to see her so lively, she knocked on the door and pushed it all the way open as her sister answered.</p><p>She introduced part of her friends though Karan took over, thanking her for the food and telling her about the rest of their group that just had to come over too, Sango would be more than happy to see who else made her sister smile like that. </p><p>"Would you two like to stay for dinner as well? My husband has been dying to use his imported grill." she asked.</p><p>Kagome smiled.</p><p>"Can they really?"</p><p>Sango nodded as Karan grinned.</p><p>"Oh yeah that would great ooh everyone is going to be so jealous! You're staying right Hojo?"</p><p>He nodded though he was mostly staring at Kagome it was such a little thing, permission to have a friend over longer but she seemed so genuinely happy he couldn't help but like her, a look that may have gone unnoticed by Kagome that Sango noticed. She smirked and waved them down the thing got about as hot as advertized and cooked quickly she didn't know where he got it...he had a problem with the shopping network, but it was nice enough if there were enough people to eat.</p><p>They moved to stand up from the little table, barely a kotatsu but enough for her and followed her downstairs.</p><p>"What about Souta?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"He's napping I'll wake him up when the food is done." Sango said firmly,  prodigy or not he was not allowed anywhere near  the stove or grill a fact that made Kagome giggle, their mother would have had the same room.</p><p>Miroku greeted them warmly all too eager to start cooking.</p><p>"By the by, your homeroom teacher called he was raving about how well you guys do I invited him over to see what you worked on today...that's okay right?" he asked.</p><p>Kagome laughed, he had something of an issue playing "dad" but she adored him and assured him it was alright however he wanted to act, Karan wanted to burst out laughing. Guess he'd be making a home visit after all.</p><p>"That's great maybe he'll take it early and we won't have to bother with it." Hojo muttered, happy to not have to worry about it he didn't really care how they ran their house he just didn't want them to think he did nothing and ban him from their house or Kagome's room.</p><p>"Were you doing an assignment for his class?" Sango asked.</p><p>"Not really we had some other stuff to do but we can pass it on to him to check it to keep him in the loop for stuff like this, since not every teacher has time for home visits." Karan explained.</p><p>"They really thought of everything." Sango muttered sipping her water.</p><p>"We should call him back and see if he'll bring the kids, you know for Souta." Karan said.</p><p>"Right he has two." Kagome asked Souta said Kohaku mentioned a sister she was a little sad that they didn't have their mother because of how she was but she imagined it was for the better if he was chosen as the head parent or however they would put it.</p><p>"Make it a dinner party, I'll get some more meat, oh and veggies can't forget those." Miroku said cheerfully ducking into the kitchen as Sango let her use the phone.</p><p>Sesshomaru answered almost immediately he had no problem finding the house as he was used to Karan's scent and with Kagome's it was even easier.</p><p>"Hey Bro, go back home and get the kids before you come."</p><p>"Wait...their siblings?" Kagome whispered to Hojo.</p><p>Hojo shook his head.</p><p>"Karan doesn't really see it like that, she doesn't like his wife but she was adopted and is technically Karan's eldest sister she's just really prideful so don't mention that part." Hojo whispered though Karan turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Kagome grinned, Sango cocked her head it was a little strange but she wasn't naive family wasn't everything to everyone after all but it seemed a little sad to her too.</p><p>It would be nice to get this out of the way she liked to know who was around her sister and since she couldn't get a meeting with everyone this would do.</p><p>......</p><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive there was parking close by a little garage which was a common addition as more demons moved over here and learned to drive, they were particularly safe places too. Sesshomaru glanced at his kids, Kohaku held a box of cake and his little sister was on his shoulders, they were excited Kohaku had a few classes with Souta but he met Rin while she was out at the playground one of the bigger kids had thrown a ball over the wall and he was able to go get it he liked to eat lunch outside if Kohaku wasn't with him he happened to go to the library most of his lunches. He felt a little off like he shouldn't be here but he came anyhow with his beast in his ear, they had to take what they could get if they had any hope of getting close to Kagome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I think it's nice to give out little trinkets for little kid's success makes them feel good, everyone older ought to be working for it right that's all I'm saying no one come after me it is a specialty school after all.</p><p>Also I don't know if it was clear but if I think of something that within reason needs to be said that the current focus wouldn't technically know it's just so info is collected I mean it's clear the human characters aren't thinking of what the demons are doing. Considering most don't know they exist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just call me cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks Ophelia_Fallen and guests for kudos hope you like the rest.</p><p>Warning minor suggestion of demons that live in the past abusing their children or others but it should be clear what is being implied.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p>To say he felt out of place would be an understatement, Sesshomaru leaned against wall with a cold drink while Miroku grilled, the grill's legs could be folded for storage but it was better outside, Sango had Kagome help her pull the outdoor table out of the warehouse  and they turned on the new porch lights. He could watch Karan laugh with his kids and Souta while Sango spoke happily with Kagome and Hojo, the music playing from the small stereo wasn't too loud but it gave it more life than what it was. It wasn't really important, being comfortable in such a basic human set up as long as there was no near by threat. This..he definitely was uncomfortable with, he had debated calling but his beast pushed him out of the way and took over for once he found himself a little unable to call back and fix the issue it didn't really matter he wasn't drinking and he couldn't see anyone tracking him down to here but he didn't allow his mind to rest like this he felt he should be doing something more. He sighed it didn't make much sense in the least but that's where he was, he looked up and blinked away a touch of surprise seeing Karan looking up at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you always such a loner?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes as she pushed herself up.</p><p>"Join the party."</p><p>"I'm here aren't I?"</p><p>"Mingle."</p><p>"I'm a teacher..."</p><p>"Teachers don't mingle?"</p><p>"I meant, I only came to chat, it happened to feel warm the drink just happened I"m not a guest."</p><p>"....Teachers can't be guests?"</p><p>"Karan."</p><p>"Sesshomaru." though she was much sillier and enjoying the twitch of his eyebrow.</p><p>He sighed, looking up at least they weren't the center of attention.</p><p>"I didn't notice right away but eventually my beast did." he said lowly.</p><p>She cocked her head.</p><p>"Notice what?"</p><p>He looked past her to Kagome.</p><p>"The connection..." it took a moment as she followed his gaze before she looked at him, the O of surprise fading into a grin to do the Cheschire Cat proud he looked away even more annoyed, he spoke lowly enough Kohaku and Rin wouldn't hear a skill not really alpha exclusive. It was just a harder thing to learn and he realized quickly in meetings with other leaders and such how valuable the skill could be he just didn't want them to know, not yet.</p><p>"I thought you slept with her already I didn't even notice...that changes everything," she said, as he wanted it he simply didn't want it to be obvious they had a connection but he thought he made a mistake with her, he sighed as she laughed.</p><p>"Hm my mistake....so why aren't you talking to her then? I mean....I know things are kind of fucked up with Bitch-ugra but I mean, you can still talk to her I know that much my father is forever using you as an example of working on your relationship with your mate." he gave her a look.</p><p>"I'm an alpha she's not just a mate, I can't tell what's wrong specifically only that going too fast will guarantee I lose her forever you are a beta you can't understand what it's like I can't even be the friend that tries to make it better I can just tell she needs me and won't let me in." he snapped the warning in his tone making her smile fade.</p><p>Though he was wrong, she did understand it was all over his face how frustrated he was,  she wondered if that was what it was when he came to class as pissed off as he was. This was why he didn't want to advertise it especially to his kids, they looked up to him they listened but they were underaged they couldn't truly grasp why their father; was stuck. With demons it wasn't some simple bullshit of, 'they are young, they won't get it' as opposed to giving actual lessons. Demons that were underdeveloped that would never be allowed here, lead by hunger and disgusting desires didn't care but those much more similar and evolved like Sesshomaru simply didn't go there. You didn't corrupt a child they would understand when puberty came the second time around, the "legal" way. Not to mention he didn't want Kohaku worrying, he was proud of him aside from the obvious differences he was wise beyond his years and always eager to help his father. No they would find out when he could get himself out of this funk, she looked back at Kagome as she called that the kabobs were done and offered at least a smile. It was clear enough he struggled enough her father didn't mock him like her words suggested he felt sorry for him it was hard enough compromising your powers to make a mate you hated an equal and another entirely, being unable to walk away from it. Normally the grill was faster but Miroku had cut some very generous sized pieces, and though the demons in attendance would know it was safe or not playing human, they could wait.</p><p>"Fine but for what it's worth, at least it's not another Kagura situation....just chill out and try to let her lead the way." or more simply put he couldn't just alpha his way out of it.</p><p>He watched as she eagerly walked over to request a more burnt one...fire demons were odd that way, he sighed he knew she was right he just didn't like this, it was one thing to reign it in to help with his father's vision; to once again prove why his kind was superior to who they were leaving in the other realm and another to just have to sit back and watch cause you didn't have another option.</p><p>Something he hated but he knew at least it was a nod to his abilities he envied the freedom of betas, that was just another notch for why Kagura was looked after she couldn't beat him in a fight but for her place with her borrowed blood..how a demon adopts. She was in fact an alpha too with demons they didn't mix,there was always someone more submissive but you could bet they were indeed equal. With a human it was different, he sighed and moved to join in he needed a drink but for now he was at least glad to see she wasn't constantly tormented he glanced at her, the beast had been quiet which was all the better, Sesshomaru didn't have the patience tonight.</p><p>......</p><p>Later that evening Kagome helped him load his kids in the car, ah youth, they slept peacefully the meat had been a higher quality than he expected simply because humans weren't as good at spotting it as they thought. He didn't mind her picking up Rin naturally, who already had taken a liking to her as she sat near her and listened to her he couldn't really remember the story she was telling her but he had only been watching how they interacted. He recognized it was hard for her without her mother, Kohaku seemed to like her too she made sure they got several helpings as Miroku really went all out. He glanced at her as she hooked Rin up in her car seat. She didn't really need it small or not but since she was sort of dead weight when she was asleep he would fix her in the model was specially made for her height.</p><p>"Are you really feeling better Mr. Asami?" she asked suddenly as he shut the door. he heard something of a murr of approval from his beast.</p><p>
  <em>-It must be some sort of joke to have her be so caring...like the universe is laughing, haha you picked the wrong one.-</em>
</p><p>He chewed on his lip no kidding.</p><p>"Of course did I seem off?" he asked.</p><p>"No but it took a while for you to relax it seemed." she didn't want to push but she noticed his kids followed his lead and she made sure to talk with both and get them out of their little bubble. It had been nice to see Souta just playing with them he really didn't care about ages a new friend was a new friend.</p><p>"I don't really go to things like that, if parents want to talk to me I'd usually take a call..but the principal wanted me to try and loosen up."</p><p>
  <em>-And we had to be near her at least a little bit.-</em>
</p><p>He ignored the beast that went without saying he thought she smiled slightly he had visited the classes a few times he seemed kind to her she imagined they were good friends if what he thought carried any weight with Sesshomaru, considering they were so different.</p><p>"Well I'm glad you came, it was nice to have so many people over."</p><p>He looked at her face making sure to be mindful how they interacted less he get too comfortable it was a really unfortunate state, when had he fallen into a state where the simple idea that he really didn't have to be alone could effect him so. Aside from wishing he could help her and be what he was meant to be to a mate just being there with her was getting to him he bit his lip absently.</p><p>"You were glad I was in attendance as well?"</p><p>"Sure why wouldn't I be...?"</p><p>"We just haven't spoken much since..well I got a little too close." he said hoping his beast would take the hint, from the chuckle in his head he doubted it.</p><p>He looked at her seeing the pale blush on her cheeks he leaned against the car she was a beauty and he was a little more drawn to her the longer they talked, he imagined that despite whether he cared about mother Izayoi or not if it felt like this for his father he had no doubt in his mind it was easy to get away from his mother, emotionally anyways.</p><p>"I was just busy...it was harder to get used to it than I thought." he smiled then, differently than his practiced smile to play the good neighbor or caring teacher she looked down, he was much too good looking.</p><p>"I understand, but you've done well, if you ever need help just let me know." he said quietly.</p><p>"I will...oh speaking of they  had such a nice time with Souta I was thinking maybe one weekend or something I could babysit it's been so long since he just had friends to play with it was nice...I want to see them all like that again." she said gently he looked at her, she was so...motherly. He nodded then.</p><p>"That would be nice...should I call the house or.." he didn't have to complete the thought as she took out her phone to give him her personal number she seemed genuinely happy she could help she'd be a wonderful mother someday. His beast approved just as she put it away he looked up as Miroku came up behind them with a bag Sango had been thrilled by the chocolate cheesecake he brought over. He stared at the bag that contained leftovers...exactly how much did he cook?</p><p>"Hey Kagome I didn't want you to walk back by yourself, here you are Mr. Asami it was nice to meet you it's hard for my wife to leave her precious sister with just anyone so it really put her at ease to have you there. I figured the little ones would like the leftovers tomorrow you can heat em up with a chicken broth they'll like it." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, at least she had a family to look out for her, family was important he thought, looking at his children.</p><p>"Thank you I almost declined, hoping  it wasn't an imposition."</p><p>Miroku grinned.</p><p>"Well there was a sell last time we made it to the natural market near Kyoto it's run by this nice old man and he gave us some extras with our purchase so I assure you if you hadn't come tonight we would have planned it for another time now the freezer is nice and clear and she can't say anything about my purchases," he said happily as Kagome grinned.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded respectfully as he looked back to Kagome.</p><p>"Should we give Karan a ride back?" Kagome asked.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Karan usually stays out, she has a lot of activities that her father picked out."</p><p>Miroku gave a low whistle.</p><p>"Really? This late?" he asked she was a fairly tiny girl with a large appetite.</p><p>"Wow she's amazing always so energetic, did you give her some extra's too Miroku?" he nodded.</p><p>"Hojo too, he already left his mother called he wanted me to say goodbye for him." she smiled as much as it annoyed Sesshomaru, they moved away from the car so as not to keep him too long.</p><p>She looked forward to seeing him again, he was quick to wave and take off, she looked up as Miroku put an arm around her.</p><p>"He likes you." he said simply.</p><p>She flushed.</p><p>"Miroku please, he's just being nice."</p><p>"He was being nice to his sister -in-law, Sango..everyone, but I know better."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"You're crazy, let's go before Sango comes looking."</p><p>He watched her go as he just barely caught the retreating headlights and smiled slightly, he could tell he was sure of that, though so far he could see it was too bad, he had watched them talk and interact funny enough he looked harmless Sesshomaru would chuckle at that.</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now then yeah could have gone more on that but I'd rather give old fluffy a hard time...hehe</p><p>It took a moment but I had to keep going back and forth to fix this up got a little long but it seems like you guys like that...for now stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kags in charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so distracted I am waiting for a delivery but I don't know how late it's gonna because it has to be shipped to the delivery company first you ever buy something expensive and just get antsy cause you would rather it already be with you? Yep yep anyways back to what people care about lol.</p><p>So the pacing for this one ended a little off but it had to be, as this time I thought just telling you what had to happen than over explaining it seemed better. Simply put had to make a call and a request then finish out the week of school a touch too dull so here we are.</p><p>Also here is where the better description of Sesshomaru's house is, see I said they lived simply as even if you don't watch the show and just googled they essentially live in the same anime house while Sesshomaru's was just created  in my jumbled thoughts and needed a little more attention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>........</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kagome was glad to drop into her seat with her friends until Ayame pinched her cheek demanding to know why she wasn't invited to the party, Karan giggled and stuck her tongue out at her till she released the other.</p><p>"Hey you miss out when you get all starry-eyed over a guy." Karan teased.</p><p>"But you could have at least said something he would have been fine if I didn't come see him..." Ayame stated, huffing as Hojo and Karan laughed at her...completely doubting she would have come.</p><p>"Invite me to the next one then you'll see," she said giving Kagome's cheek a kiss, making the limited pain fade as Kagome smiled at her, looking up as the other students filed in she saw Sesshomaru as he came in and looked down as Karan gave her a knowing look.</p><p>"You know Mr. Asami was there too." she told Ayame.</p><p>Ayame blew a raspberry.</p><p>"So both of us could have come!"</p><p>"I think your guy hates most people though..." Hojo said.</p><p>Ayame didn't directly doubt that but she huffed all the same as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, perhaps that was the real joke, being so close to her and being the only one that could reason with himself about what was right and wrong for the exact moment. He made a note to ask her babysit so he had a reason to chat with her.</p><p>
  <em>-She should really be babysitting at our place Kagura has been too quiet.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pervert"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Say I'm wrong, go ahead, try it.-</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed because he knew his beast was wrong, it wasn't the oddest thing to have a student come to your house for baby sitting he wasn't the only parent on staff it would be the least troublesome way to break out of this mood that left him unable to speak freely. He really hated that he couldn't sense what it was, they needed a better connection, he decided he could text her at lunch so it would be obvious enough. Sesshomaru didn't like this aside from knowing something was just off he hated playing timid but he could help Inutaisho smooth over plenty if he messed up, Kagome, well he couldn't be sure she'd be alright with too much exposure and this soon without knowing if he could really escape Kagura there were too many things he couldn't risk. It would simply have to do and he would have to get even better at hiding his scent at this point. He would make sure to include Souta, he found it a little strange, Souta was a good kid but Sesshomaru was normally a 100% one of those parents that only cared about their own kids, outside of what was required of them. Though he liked him, it was good for Kohaku to have a friend closer to his age even if he was younger, Rin certainly took a liking to him as he shared his candy with him, she loved cheesecake but the sweet rock candy was much nicer for her canines. </p><p>Lunch couldn't come fast enough.</p><p>.....</p><p>That Friday after school Kagome was at home making sure she had what she needed, Souta was bouncing off the walls Kohaku had the same system but different games so he was bringing them along, Sesshomaru was going to be leaving one of the days to look in on things at home but he would be there at least one day. That is Kagome would be helping out all weekend so they needed a couple outfits and their uniforms for Monday morning. She looked up as he came past her door, all his homework and needed clothes packed away already they would no doubt need to be ironed but she didn't even mind seeing he was so thrilled. Sango came up and looked over his shoulder, when Kagome told them they were going to be staying with Sesshomaru she was a little concerned, but at the same time though she was glad to see Kagome had friends too she knew she couldn't keep her in the house forever. She considered it a test, Miroku hadn't mentioned that he thought Sesshomaru might like Kagome but he was planning on it when they were already gone. He wanted her to see they were fine and that if he was right on the mark there was no way he was going to harm her, Miroku, for his ways, could read people very well. Maybe a little too well in some cases. All the same he decided to ease her worries a little more.</p><p>"You guys all packed?" he asked.</p><p>"I think so, I was just making sure I didn't miss anything." Kagome said.</p><p>"You didn't...er..tell Mr. Asami about the thing did you?" Sango asked gently.</p><p>Kagome paused in her fumbling and glanced at her sister who gave her a worrying look.</p><p>"I haven't had any issues lately...."</p><p>"Kagome..."</p><p>"Sango relax...I'm supposed to learn how to go without them right? I had my skip day I'll be fine all night." she said simply.</p><p>Souta gave her a look as he pouted a bit, Miroku put an arm on his shoulder.</p><p>"If Kagome says she's okay she will be but so no one needs to worry here."</p><p>As her gaze met his he tossed her a little pink bottle to attach to her copy of the house keys.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"A little bottle of pepper spray."</p><p>Sango smiled at him as Kagome frowned.</p><p>"You think Mr. Asami would do something to me?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"No he's not a bad guy, I can tell, but I think a weekend indoors with three kids is going to be rough especially with clear skies...if you're really okay I want you to take them out and take some pictures while you're at it too," he said gently she was such a homebody, she looked back at the bottle and smiled slightly as she nodded and told Souta to go get his camera too.</p><p>He smiled again and hurried to his room as she put the bottle on her keys, one for front door and back door depending on which way she was coming from, they left her alone to double check her bag again and Sango glanced at him. They walked down the hall where there were a few other family photos framed she could watch her siblings grow up all over again the way they were placed and she could watch Kagome grow livelier and livelier until she reached the side table where a photo was laying face down. She didn't want to see that side of her again but she didn't want to forget it could happen either no matter what they didn't want to bring into their home. </p><p>"You sure we're doing the right thing letting them go?" she asked.</p><p>He glanced at her because he knew she wasn't as worried about Mr. Asami as she was about Kagome in general though they tried to avoid talking about what was getting to her, he made her look up at a younger Kagome holding up baby Souta  who tried his best to get the ribbons in her hair silently reminding her Kagome wasn't all gone.</p><p>"It'll be good for her, she's gotten better so much faster than we thought she would...I just like to see her taking the steps to recovering so nicely, and we have to let do it or we're not helping at all." he explained.</p><p>She sighed but grinned.</p><p>"I guess you're smarter than me there."</p><p>"Nonsense I just have a few moments a year, don't be fooled now." she burst into giggles no one should have the right to look as proud as he did then she guessed he was right it was just one weekend after all maybe it was for the best. They paused hearing the knock, Miroku went to answer and Sango called them it was time to let them go.</p><p>......</p><p>After about a million hugs and kisses Sango finally let them on their way, he had dropped his kids off to prepare to leave and left them with Jaken he was still dressed as if going to work, he looked over at them Souta just in jeans and a colorful shirt with a character from a show Kohaku also liked. It was more for older kids according to some but it was so minor in the eyes of a demon he was surprised his son even liked it. Kagome pulled her hair into a ponytail and after much back and forth picked out a dress it looked like a short-sleeved sweater with a plain skirt attached all white with a stripe across her chest, simple black leggings and a suede belt around her slim waist. His beast was silent, admiring the view she didn't realize what she had to offer and Sesshomaru was just waiting for the moment to teach her he glanced at the simple heeled boots that matched her belt they both brought a bit to make sure there were no issues, such as spills or other disasters they were prepared for anything it seemed, he appreciated that. it had been a comfortable silence until Souta let out an exclaim of surprise as they approached his house. He smirked as they parked, Jaken came out quickly to help with bags.</p><p>"Who...?" Kagome started as they got out the car and he popped the trunk for Jaken.</p><p>Sesshomaru shot him a firm look, Jaken didn't even nod he jumped into position to bow and introduce.</p><p>"I am Jaken, assistant and right hand of Lord Sesshomaru, as I will be accompanying him for his duties I'm pleased to meet you, miss and you little one will enjoy your time with the young lord no doubt." rehearsed, proper, quick and nothing like the demon at all.</p><p>He didn't know anything about them but he wasn't stupid his Lord didn't invite just anyone to his home.</p><p>"Lord?" Souta asked.</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed.</p><p>"It's something of an outdated title." he said simply pulling out his wallet to show them the badge and ID his father came up with Lord of the West in his realm but it sounded a bit odd to the modern ear what with royalty so scattered to say the least.</p><p>He knew they would recognize it, the symbol was well known to demons, solid silver with painted white dogs that seemed to be jumping at you all neatly wrapped in thorned vines resting on three crossed swords Kagome flushed a bit as Souta beamed.</p><p>"So you're really like...an emperor then?"</p><p>Sesshomaru smiled at him.</p><p>"Not quite my father is more in charge now and with his company we have a few councils to help out it's more of a figurehead thing but our family is grandfathered in so we aren't going anywhere." he said simply, he caught the way Kagome looked at him then back at herself.</p><p>"Of course I wasn't going to say anything...Jaken is lucky he has the excuse of his family just serving mine for so long." he muttered slowly as Jaken rushed inside afraid he would backhand him or worse in front of company.</p><p>"Though, I want you to act the same around me as you have been I live a simple life," he said hoping it came off as kind and not as an order he couldn't really help that when it came to speaking with his title.</p><p>"Still...that's so cool! Kags he's like a prince or something" Souta said excitedly as Sesshomaru grinned at him...yes he really liked Souta.</p><p>She smiled at her brother but Kagome wasn't sure what to say, it was more than a surprise looking at him he fit the image it made her feel a little more out of place beside him, it was one thought he was just another teacher that took a chance on a babysitter and another that he was any sort of royalty. He called it a figurehead but those badges weren't given to just anyone it carried more weight than a phone call to a supervisor he was the boss in more ways than one. She remembered learning about that insignia those that earned it weren't meant to be feared they were followed without question, it wasn't just him so long as he deserved it no one would be born into his family that wouldn't be held to the same status. It was a little nerve-wracking, though it was well known in Japan not many had to use it on a day to day basis it wasn' t like getting freebies or special parking, it also wasn't exclusive to the family of the people that had to use it to gain access to the newsroom or have a meeting with government officials it was spread out also to those that pledged their loyalty to the main group. Nowadays some didn't know it was one family for that reason it took some time and memory manipulation from the demon council to keep it that way but it worked. Thinking of what little she did know her thoughts just drifted back to wondering how they could even mix, she certainly hoped Miroku was wrong. She didn't think she could take it if someone so genuinely out of her league liked her. She also didn't know if that was a good thing or if it just made her sad, either way he noticed her emotions were certainly on her sleeve and all over her face he would probably have to throw a rock or two at Jaken when they arrived at home. He looked up as Kohaku ran out with Rin to greet them, Sesshomaru ushered them inside so he could quickly "go over the rules" with Kagome.</p><p>"Kagome really, I don't want anything to change it's not a big deal."</p><p>"Not to you but I mean I'm just a regular girl...it matters to me."</p><p><em>- He has her feeling insecure, our mate.........................you want to throw rocks, I..might kill him.- </em>his beast growled.</p><p>"Kagome you and Souta are the only ones that know I have that, I have another ID for everything else I don't really want there to be surprises I would have kept it a secret I thought we could be friends is that so impossible? I am trusting you with my children the least you could do is keep things just like this no?" he spoke carefully but for a moment he feared she might say no and take off.</p><p>Though she offered a small smile.</p><p>"I guess not...I won't tell anyone either if it's really not something you want me focusing on....but I mean is it really just a title? Are you leaving cause you're needed somewhere?"</p><p>"Just one night of special duties, to show I'm still around and care....please put it from your mind."</p><p>She nodded slowly as he handed her an envelope.</p><p>"This should cover this weekend, there is an extra key you can hang on to Kohaku and Rin both have one but just in case, and it's part of your pay I"ll give you the rest when I get home I just wanted you to know I was good for it."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"So I can take them out then? I know Souta and Kohaku were looking forward to games but you know...something else for all of them part of the day at least...?" she asked slowly her voice getting quiet.</p><p>He nodded and started for his car before turning back  to take her hand she was soon a deep beet red as she felt his surprisingly soft lips on her hand she looked at him as he straightened up still holding her hand gently.</p><p>"I do trust you Kagome and you couldn't mess up if you tried so when I say everything will be fine and this changes nothing trust that...don't be so nervous okay?" he spoke gently his beast working his sense, the alpha sense that could will most to do what you said. It wasn't control it was why lesser demons noticed every little thing and what they felt that told them the alpha had earned their power....in whatever way possible.</p><p>As she visibly relaxed he knew it worked on her, for humans it wasn't the exact same ability more over it was soothing, making a strong alpha with the right morals an excellent mediator.</p><p>"Okay.." she said softly as he released her, despite his beast's protests.</p><p>"Call me if you need anything." he said as he moved to get in his car, he waved as she backed away a little hearing Jaken approach to run to the passenger side with a nod he was driving off, she quickly found the key pausing at the feel of the notes and peeked in she stared for a moment before rushing inside she'd never seen so much money in one go. Not to mention "good for it" they didn't discuss what he was paying her she would have done it for free if she could raid his fridge she would have to take the kids out for sure now no way would she just collect it.</p><p>He had to be more than he was saying...the calm stretched over her again as he'd only just left...but if he said not to worry she wouldn't.</p><p>Kohaku came in the room ready to give her a tour with Souta, of the simple but somewhat modern home, more American than anything, to the open concept metal and birkwood kitchen, living, and dining room to the small but acceptable indoor gym which lead into the basement where the pool was. Back past the glass dining room set and padded wood dining chairs, the flat screen, matching coffee table and L shaped sofa facing the fire place. Then upstairs to Rin's room, naturally all pink and covered in various Disney princesses while his simple black and red room held limited toys as he traded them for video games past the master bedroom that he knew better than to open to the final two rooms both guest rooms with the same white, sea foam, and gold set with dark wood accent. They had four bathrooms all fairly basic, though in a modern sense black and white with a different accent color, Kohaku said he had sleeping bags depending on how long he played with Souta but he could use an actual guest room if he preferred. Right now Jaken had set their stuff neatly in the rooms.</p><p>"Wow being a figurehead pays well...it's a really nice house."Souta said.</p><p>"Souta..." Kagome muttered as Kohaku cocked his head.</p><p>"Dad..." he paused as Rin left one of the bathrooms, between Sesshomaru's room and hers she shook her head he was just as proud as he was humble if you could imagine if that was what they heard it should stay that way.</p><p>"...er told you huh?" he went on.</p><p>"Not really, Jaken sort of blurted it out and he explained." Kagome said.</p><p>She looked down as Rin came to grab her arm.</p><p>"Papa isn't intimidating at all you'll see, Kagome come color with me?"</p><p>She smiled at them, they were such well behaved kids even though they got everything she loved kids and even though she knew some were brats for a one reason or another, or that some did things they were definitely responsible for you couldn't just count them out for being kids. She wished she could afford a fraction of what they had for Souta, her sister and Miroku too.</p><p>"Okay sweetie, you guys can play for a bit then we'll have lunch and make sure homework is done."</p><p>Souta looked like he wanted to complain but he held his tongue, Kohaku and Rin just knew she was in charge and nodded.</p><p>"Don't make that face, Mr. Asami left a generous tip and I know a new amusement park that will be entertaining us all day so you won't have time tomorrow."</p><p>They beamed excitedly.</p><p>"Really? The water and land mix one?" Kohaku asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"I guess your dad is usually a little busy for things like that but it'll be fun...and if he's back in time I'll let him know to join us okay?"</p><p>"Kay!" she smiled she could do this, it was a day of fun to tire all them out they could sit at home tonight, though inside she was really hoping it wouldn't just be them at the park and that Sesshomaru would be back early.</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I bet some people would have a fit but if you read it like it's an alternate bag of nonsense to the show, things in anime or manga are usually just different besides it's still going smoother than the original so it worked ha.</p><p>As for what's wrong with her, well I have changed it from the original which would be obvious if you choked down one  of the later chapters but hopefully it'll be worth it you'll see eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Panic! At The Park pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title was unnecessary and it happened anyways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naturally when describing Sesshomaru's new look it's not traditional but what I'm trying to get at is something like a yukata kosode mix I think...I don't know I don't pretend to know everything maybe it's the same thing in this case as when I look up royal and mix them one is more stylized than the other. If someone knows feel free to tell me the point is he got a new look cause I say so. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p>Along with the key to the house he left a key for his truck and a small piece of paper with the alarm code written on it so they could get around, Kohaku knew where the extras were for emergency but even as a demon child he was too young to use them as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. The truck had a bed that locked so she thought they should bring a change of clothes just in case it wasn't warm enough for their clothes to dry all the way, while it wasn't something she thought about Rin gave her a bag her dad used at the beach, it was small and water proof with a double zipper for the keys, wallet, and cash you needed there was a little cloth bag to hide how much cash you brought but then he wasn't really afraid of muggers. Even with a soft spot he could deal with it less people bothered you though, that was always a plus when he was throwing caution to the wind to spend time with his kids.</p><p>With the door to the house safely locked and the  bed stocked with whatever emergency supplies she could think of they were off, Rin had been so excited she had quite the collection of swimsuits, mostly covered in ribbon and she found a bright pink one to wear under some plain yellow shorts and a purple tank top. Kagome was glad they were so good at getting up early cause she hadn't thought to bring a bathing suit, well she had but she must have taken it out and set it down when reorganizing her bag for the sixteenth time. They had to run home and get it, at first she was glad cause there was no reason Sango and Miroku couldn't come they both worked for a smaller company that was something of a sister corp to a popular bank but they were the early shift mostly answering calls and relaying info to customers who thought to come in person, they were off on the weekend. Though she found they weren't home assuming they were in a date she at least brought them all in while the two of them changed, Kohaku found he had the same trunks as Souta did dark with a popular robot on the front  Kagome sighed as she fiddled with her gray shorts, the only suit she could find was her deep purple two piece.</p><p>It wasn't that revealing but for someone that developed as she had she felt like it was, she had a feeling she would only take her clothes off to change it already felt a touch too hot she couldn't see herself skipping the water rides. </p><p>.....</p><p>The park, simply named Koji's Fun Factory had grown with Japan started in fact by one of the first human demon couples it had morphed into a park with attractions very literally for all ages, in fact the "horror" zone for the babies was such a joke you couldn't be prepared for the fest on the other side for adults. It was currently closed, thankfully, Kagome knew her brother would want to try it out to prove he could, lines were fairly long but it didn't matter that much they were moving. Kagome took slow even breaths she had Rin and Kohaku in front of her he was holding his sister's hand and she held Souta's, she wanted to prove she would be okay her school was naturally much smaller when compared to this colorful collection of wonder and she didn't feel so overwhelmed there. Though she guessed that was a little different most of the students were only rowdy at lunch and they were known by their teachers.</p><p>'But I could meet the wrong person here..' she shook her head, no she couldn't think that way she promised the kids and she wouldn't be doing anything if she made herself crazy she looked down as Souta gave her hand a squeeze noticing she looked nervous.</p><p>He was just as excited as they were but he knew what to look for, one couldn't count him up just because he was ten, she smiled at him and counted her breaths soon enough, the threatening blob shaped back into people just trying to give their kids a good weekend. Just like her.</p><p>"Kohaku! Rin!" The pair looked up and grinned waving.</p><p>Kagome followed their gaze to one of the workers, he was a fairly handsome man with shoulder length black hair currently pulled into a messy ponytail and his shirt was left open showing he was just toned enough to do it.</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"That's Muso, he helped our grandpa with some work in his company so he spent a lot of time at our house during it, he's like our honorary uncle." Kohaku said.</p><p>"You guys come on up!....er...your dad bought your passes already!"</p><p>Kohaku chuckled as Kagome gave him a look, he glanced at her and shook his head, he also liked to spoil them rotten and they knew he was lying he was just trying to be nice, Kagome smiled Rin was sort of hard to see he must have assumed she was there. At least to her since Muso wasn't entirely human he also knew Kohaku rarely came without his sister.</p><p>"There are four of us!" Kohaku called back, Kagome was surprised they could really hear each other she just barely made out what he was saying still he waved them forward and soon a short but buff security guard came up to undo the ropes keeping the line neat and waved them toward the front. That is they did have a set up for it plenty of people did order passes and such online to avoid waiting as much as possible.</p><p>Kagome and Souta followed them up and his smile faded briefly as he moved to pull the extra passes out for them.</p><p>"Now who is your gorgeous new friend here?" he asked, mostly staring at Kagome who flushed a bit as she looked down, sure he was no where near as handsome as Sesshomaru was but then her last serious boyfriend wasn't serious at all, they were like...12. </p><p>"This is Kagome and Souta, she's babysitting while daddy is busy but if he comes back in time he'll meet us here." she said as Kohaku passed her the purple badge from Muso.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you guys." he said slowly looking her up and down.</p><p>Kohaku was just a touch tall enough to slip in front of Kagome.</p><p>"So are these for jumping the line?"</p><p>"Yeah, in all the rides and shows, even food but uh..with this crowd you're better off waiting for food."</p><p>"Let's go, thanks Uncle M." he waved as he grabbed her hand and they pulled her toward the turnstyles on the other side there was a lot more room to move about than one would think the smells of delicious food overpowered just about anything else you could find at a busy amusement park.</p><p>Kagome looked at Kohaku as he released her to keep things simple she only wore the bag Rin gave her the rest was safe in the truck.</p><p>"Everything okay Kohaku?" she asked carefully since he seemed so happy to see Muso he grabbed Rin and pulled her closer to cover her ears.</p><p>"He's not a bad person....but he can be a lech he stayed with us so dad could keep him out of trouble...he means well but I thought maybe well..." he trailed off and Kagome smiled at him, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.</p><p>"Thanks Kohaku..."  she said with a soft smile that so mirrored Souta's, he nodded with a smile as he released Rin who huffed at him.</p><p>"What was that!"</p><p>"We're just talking about everything we're gonna do, you have to wait for the surprise." he stuck his tongue out at her for good measure Kagome laughed as she stomped her foot though she was quiet and laughing little herself so the action was much cuter than an actual spoiled brat.</p><p>"Now now don't tease your sister, we all have to stay together so what's first?"</p><p>"Rollercoaster!" Kagome sighed, outnumbered by them, so long as they let Rin on she guessed so.</p><p>.........</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed heavily, he sat in his office which was mostly just a desk, a cushion and currently a tray with tea ever since he arrived the dark castle seemed a bit gloomy it was richly decorated with what would be seen as priceless artifacts. The staff was well dressed in red and white kimonos, demons cleaned, humans handled the cooking beyond the dark sliding doors were his horses and a garden originally started by Izayoi when she temporarily lived here. Sesshomaru made sure it was well-groomed for when she visited. They had added some colored papers with particularly pretty designs over some of the darker walls the castle was decrepit it was just a home for demons. Never the less he would much rather be with his kids, he took care of some paperwork to make sure his mother wasn't changing anything he didn't approve of.</p><p>When driving up there was a thin layer monitored that kept this world shielded from the next and vice versa only a few had direct access and currently it seemed a much more vibrant blue, at least to him he sighed heavily wondering when this stopped being home and just became work. He shook his head as he looked down at his teacup pausing seeing not himself but his beast, while his beast could push him out of the way he did have his own appearance just slightly off from Sesshomaru. His hair was wilder, thicker his markings trailed up over his eyes like a mask, his eyes red and black, that is black sclera and red pupil and iris. Set with his long, sharp fanged mouth currently neat as he was calm enough, always his upper half was bare showing the other red markings with the top half of his hakama hanging over all white he looked...on his best day...a lot purer than one with his facial features should. He raised a clawed hand to tap the free wrist before fading. Sesshomaru didn't know why he couldn't hear him as clearly here but he always found his way to him.</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah I'm ready to go home too'</em>
</p><p>He moved to stand slowly straightening he looked every bit a Lord with his black, dark blue and white yukata he had woken one day to find his mokomoko black and thought to change things up to match he pulled his hair into a high, neat ponytail and was set with a black-furred wrap. So much more than he felt like most days he sighed he wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not but for now he was done and planning on going home. He paused as the door was pushed open and sighed seeing his mother, Inukimi had curled her hair and wore and unnaturally vibrant yellow kimono though it hung off her exposing her neck and shoulders with long sleeves hanging to the floor which he kept an eye on some times she kept a weapon or two in there and when she flung her sleeves, those not paying attention got an eyefull.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>"What is it, mother?"</p><p>Her purple painted lips shifted into a frown.</p><p>"Is that all you have to say? You arrive late and don't even greet me properly just bathe and get right to work and looks like you're leaving already." she snapped.</p><p>Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, making her gaze narrow.</p><p>"If you were here you should have invited yourself to my meetings you never minded before." he said firmly.</p><p>Their relationship had always been strained, he pushed it all down and pretended it wasn't there significantly healthier for an evolved demon than any human but some would think why he was strained had negatively affected him. His beast certainly couldn't be bothered with her, he even preferred mother Izayoi.</p><p>"Anyways, I'd like you to come have lunch with me."</p><p>He gave her look.</p><p>"Perhaps next time I need to get home."</p><p>"Oh? You didn't bring the children so they must have someone watching them, you have no where to rush to..."</p><p>He was already moving past her though he paused noticing the flowery scent, then his father, and another and how it aggravated him he sighed as they came around the  corner, Mother Izayoi had pulled her hair into a bun and her rich pink and red kimono showed more class than Izayoi's. His father dressed so simply in a plain black yukata and him, the wonder child, in the same red though he had some fur around his neck and shorter hair from his head getting stuck in a demon made from a gel. The memory amused him and Inuyasha shot him a dirty look just knowing what he was thinking.</p><p>"Ah my son, didn't think we'd catch you, we were hoping to have a little family lunch but it appears you haven't brought my adorable grandbabies." Inutaisho said walking over to throw and arm around his shoulders tugging him forward in a "fatherly" headlock.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru groaned trying to push him off respectfully, harder to do than it sounded.</p><p>"I am merely teaching them how to make it when I'm not there just because I'll always be there doesn't mean I'll always know when something is wrong." he muttered, with a significant amount of effort as Inutaisho was squeezing his windpipe a bit.</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"Very good then...so lets eat."</p><p>"You'll stay won't you Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, ignoring the look Izayoi gave her.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Very well, but I'll be leaving after dinner the kids will eventually be waiting for me."</p><p>He hoped they were alright, Kagome seemed so worried, dinner would be quick enough, he guessed.</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was meant to be one part but it got away from me and got too long so I cut it and will post part 2 when it's complete...see it would have been much too long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Panic! At The Park pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was whining in confusing but my new computer is here still have a lot to set up but while I'm downloading things here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p>Kagome thought It might not be as fun with some of the rides as tall as Rin was she still seemed so small but naturally the demons let her on and the purple passes were only given to kids of the appropriate height. That is so long as they had an adult to ride with them, which made for a better trip than she hoped as they were able to skip a few rides and she relaxed a little bit. It wasn't so hard to be here she just had to focus on the kids. She took them to the water park side as it grew a touch too much, where they were was a plain stone area with little fountains built in they shoot up mist as you walked over them she glanced at her phone through the bag as they stopped on the cold bench to cool down. It wasn't too late but she hoped that Sesshomaru would be here soon she didn't want them to go without too long. She tensed feeling arms slide around her and swirled around with her elbow out, the crunch and groan did little to ease her nerves and she stared at Muso who rubbed his nose, sniffing as it bled she glared at him as he chuckled.</p><p>"Ha wow that's some hit...sorry I startled you." he mumbled pinching his nose as she continued to stare at him as if he would lunge at her in a moment, she looked down as Souta grabbed her hand Kohaku shifted in front of them.</p><p>They could certainly see this time there was a problem though she held her ground.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice Uncle M...." Rin said firmly handing him one of her thicker ribbons to use as a handkerchief.</p><p>"I really am sorry..I thought you heard me calling."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"It's fine....just don't do that...grab me from behind." she said lowly as she found her breath.</p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat she couldn't really hear him looking at him he blurred a bit, feeling Souta squeezing her hand she looked down at him trying to make out the details of his face she wouldn't go down like this.</p><p>One two</p><p>Three four five</p><p>six seven...ten..</p><p>She shook her head and began to try again counting down in her head, though to the outside she only stood firmly, eyes downcast as he chattered away, her mind was swimming.</p><p>One two</p><p>Three...nine</p><p>She shook her head that was even worse, though she was about as checked out as she could be and still be there.</p><p>The world didn't go black but for a moment her vision did.</p><p>
  <em>Kagome opened her eyes surrounded by darkness she felt she was seeing darkness with one eye and his face with the other, he still looked happy and cheerful she touched her face, or rather tried to though it only slid through. Did she finally do it? Force control of her panic, she vaguely heard the smooth honied voice of her therapist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>__You can beat it Kagome......take control and no one around you will know...that's what upsets you the most isn't it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried counting again, trying not to skip any numbers he barely touched her but she just couldn't trust him something was off about him she shook her head the voice came again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>__It's good you can tell the difference in severity but know it's your body if you're uncomfortable it's not your fault you have every right to feel that way...if you didn't how would you learn to overcome it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head again only serving to make herself dizzy as she moved backwards she heard an echo, herself reminding the kids...well she couldn't be sure she knew it was something Rin got excited. Though no...there was something wrong, Rin noticed something wasn't right she hoped she was still smiling she didn't want her to panic, she didn't want any of them upset she tried to do this for them. She took a deep breath trying to count but she couldn't start, she didn't know what came first blinking rapidly she thought she was losing it just as his face fell and he reached forward she almost screamed until she snapped out of it.</em>
</p><p>"Sesshomaru...?"</p><p>.....</p><p>Kagome's gaze evened up as she stared up she met his and sat up to straighten with a start, for all that was good and pure in the world she was using Sesshomaru's lap as a pillow, he eyed her for a moment before she looked down they sat in a cool office far from the rest of the excitement..or the walls were just soundproof. She couldn't even look at him she was so embarrassed, she flinched as he made her look up at him. Though as she shifted she saw he was trying to set a cup of water in her hands.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.</p><p>"Fine fine...just...what happened?" </p><p>He looked away, he had arrived livid he saw something wasn't right and then she ran into him he didn't have a chance to go off on Muso as he tried to ease her nerves she didn't quite collapse though she moved stiffly as if on autopilot. Muso tried to apologize and Sesshomaru only gave him a dirty look and glanced at his kids. Warning Muso silently as he told him to get them something to drink he hadn't really been thinking beyond 'Something was wrong with his mate' though he could at least smile at them despite Kohaku mentioning that he had scared her half to death. Copping a feel as Rin waved her finger in a shame fashion.</p><p>Brushing it off as dehydration she just needed to cool down properly he assured them it was fine Muso would pay for whatever they wanted while he took her to the infirmary it wasn't till they were in that she really sagged against him. He was still impressed she kept herself up just on will, he didn't know if it was really dehydration or not but he had to show his kids it was something he could handle they were fine with him for now..that is until Sesshomaru killed him anyhow. There was a time and place and he had just made himself a free babysitter.</p><p>"Nothing much...you uh didn't stay hydrated enough they were going to call an ambulance but I told them that wouldn't help, would it have?" he was almost silently asking what actually happened but he didn't push for an answer she just smiled, small, but he'd take it</p><p>"Thanks for moving me away from the crowd, I understand if you'd rather I just left but maybe Souta could stay he likes to be with them....." he smiled  slightly as he stroked her cheek, he blinked a bit knowing that was his beast who had been all sorts of panicked every demon in his way moved as he approached so he could find her.</p><p>He wasn't yet thinking of what that might look like when he settled but for now he was just glad that everything was fine or at least would be, he had been trying to finish his meal but he didn't much of an appetite. He felt like something simply wasn't right but he was trying to put it off he didn't want his father and Mother Izayoi to worry as they would have come after him and they meant well but he didn't know what troubled her. He knew it was Kagome weak connection or not the sense an alpha had for his kids was different from what he felt when his kids were in danger it was just another way they evolved still he worried if she was so far gone what might happen with his kids.He took off saying he had work to get to and took off his beast warning him they didn't have much time, arriving to her in this state was just another bit of stress he wasn't prepared for. He didn't think much as he ran his thumb over her cheek soothingly he just "listened" for her to settle, he blinked catching a touch of unnatural color so quick no human would notice it but of course he did, she smiled a little differently then as she covered his hand with hers. A little red as he rested his forehead against hers daring her to lie to him, though she didn't feel threatened she thought it was sweet he offered such tenderness and shook her head.</p><p>"I'm okay." she said gently.</p><p>"Sure about that?" he asked.</p><p>With a nod he released her and moved to stand offering his hand she hadn't realized she emptied the cup he gave her as they left the infirmary she nearly fell back as Rin ran and threw herself in her arms, luckily it was Sesshomaru's firm hold behind her keeping her up.</p><p>"We were worried! I told you you should have had lemonade earlier." she cried as Kagome laughed.</p><p>"I needed some water too Rin...I'm sorry I scared you though." she said carefully setting her down, before quickly repeating the words to Kohaku and Souta who were just glad she was okay, Sesshomaru glanced at her brother he didn't seem too satisfied. Kohaku had steered them away while Muso was distracted he was relieved she was alright he could see something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>He just watched how Souta rhythmically squeezed her hand, each time getting her attention a moment longer than the next.</p><p>"There has just been too much excitement today we should go home...so we can enjoy the rest of the weekend." Sesshomaru said, firmly but silently saying Souta could stay but Kagome also wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>"No I mean...I just needed to cool down the kids didn't finish for the day." she said as he glanced at her.</p><p>"Well now we had a lot of fun, we just want to see you doing better..." Kohaku said quickly as she smiled at him, he looked down, it was such a different smile something that the never saw from his mother Sesshomaru cocked his head even a little shaken she was still so...Kagome.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"You won't always get this much time with your father so busy....I want you to hang out with him, this time is precious besides I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without my funnel cake and even in a suit you can't let your father drive back in that heat without at least one water ride." Rin grinned as he sighed his beast chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>-If it's what our mate desires...-</em>
</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed.</p><p>"If you're up for it.....Souta you think it'll be alright?" he asked him, catching the boy by surprise he blinked and looked at her seeing the color returned to her face he blushed a bit not sure why he considered him at all and looked down as he nodded before going over to take her hand.</p><p>"But we have to eat first..." she pinched his cheek affectionately as she straightened up they did have a few options here though Sesshomaru stopped as he noticed an older woman approaching them as Kagome followed his gaze the aging woman smiled warmly she had a few pictures attached to her belt caricatures she had drawn some more realistic than others though her vest said she worked there.</p><p>"Forgive me for interrupting...you have such a lovely family...might I draw you? It's my last one of the day so it's free." she said a toothless grin growing wider.</p><p>"Ah we aren't....." Kagome began.</p><p>"Daddy yeah! Let's do it I saw people posing for her earlier." Rin said quickly.</p><p>Sesshomaru smirked.</p><p>"I don't see why not, then we'll see where we'll eat, it's okay isn't it Kagome?" he asked giving her a slow grin that had her silent fairly quickly, she nodded as the woman smiled and ushered them towards a tree for a better background.</p><p>From the door in the shade of the tree she had them pose as was most natural, Sesshomaru's arm around Kagome, her hands on Souta and Kohaku's shoulders with Rin on her father's shoulder...</p><p>They certainly looked like a family, and she was much more ease in that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I know this chapter was a little jumbled but I did that on purpose I don't know if it carried the scattered brain of a panic attack well but that was the point.</p><p>Also sorry it was short it was literally the end of the last one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I mean...why not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudo tonij52.</p><p>Also this isn't a part 3 it just happened to start with the last tiny bit of the trip...cause I decided to just go ahead and include it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p><p> </p><p>It was sundown when they reached their final ride, Kagome had loosened up and been so at ease they just threw caution to the wind, and she did con him into a few coasters and desserts. After today she saw from cotton candy to candied treats and other fattening goodies he was without a doubt where they got their sweet tooth from so they had plenty of energy to burn off. She was no better the funnel cakes were particularly good, Sesshomaru knew most their supplies came from rich demons, the supplies they could get from their farms was always better. He had won Rin a large oversized white teddy bear and Kohaku refused to let him try for him but managed a good-sized snake and a fluffy plastic looking but otherwise stuffed robot for Souta. Which was the largest and after some puppy dog tears from Rin who was fresh on a sugar high prompted a call to Jaken to come pick those up at the very least. So they could all fit in the ferris wheel cart it was nice and closed off some final moments of peace before catching the crowds to leave the gates were so packed Kagome thought they really ought to squeeze one more in, the park claimed they had one of the largest ferris wheels in Japan and it went around four times, on the second Rin was sound asleep across Kohaku and Souta's lap who were dozed off, keeping each other up. They glanced at each other making a silent agreement if they stayed asleep Sesshomaru was definitely taking the two boys and she'd carry Rin.</p><p>She absently leaned against his shoulder it really was nice after a long day, the woman had been uncommonly fast, granted she used an exaggerated chibi look they were so nicely done for the time they posed she had put it in a pink bag with the logo of the park on it and handed it to them which Jaken had taken as well. Though apparently she made such good business they were made from a similar material as the bag she was carrying now fine for rides as you never knew when you'd meet her. Sesshomaru rubbed his ear frowning in annoyance he had loosened his button-up revealing the top of the muscle shirt below after grudgingly participating in one of those awful water rides he'd be brushing his hair forever to work the wave out of it. He thought his ear was ringing though it was just a contented beast, he sighed and shifted to rest his arm around her shoulders. She had let him hold her for the picture after all, it was nice his beast had been wild in his mind he didn't need to be active, like Sesshomaru when they were switched, they were still as one in the same as they were different. He felt it all and was to blame for the fifteen roller coaster rides....even Sesshomaru felt a little worn out though it was pleasant enough.</p><p>"Mr. Asami?" he frowned, the...purring?...no murring in his head stopped at the mention still so formal even after both of them became the servants of three hyper kids all day he still looked at her.</p><p>She was staring straight ahead.</p><p>"You can use my name Kagome...even just this weekend if you prefer but you are sleeping in my house even a nanny wouldn't get that much." he said smoothly.</p><p>She huffed.</p><p>"That's what I was going to ask you...."</p><p>"Hn." he doubted that but let it go.</p><p>"Were you alright after everything or did you just need a distraction?" he asked then.</p><p>"I was fine, I had us all do our homework yesterday just so they could really just...be kids and I'm tired but it was worth it." she said softly.</p><p>He looked down before sighing.</p><p>"While we have a moment I wanted to talk to you about something." he said slowly.</p><p>"Yes?" she straightened up to look at him, she was a little flushed it was strange to be so comfortable with a man at least when the other person involved was her Sango and Miroku didn't bother her but she really wouldn't have thought about any guy in any sort of way on her own.</p><p>"I don't want you to take it like an insult either I just can't think of another way to say it..."</p><p>He ground his teeth a bit as his beast took over saying without words that Sesshomaru would just fuck it up.</p><p>
  <em>'For that you can fuck yourself.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Perhaps later pup but for now calm yourself.-</em>
</p><p>For good measure he burst out laughing as he felt Sesshomaru's death glare.</p><p>"Okay?" she asked slowly wondering what he was so worked up about.</p><p>"You're just so...innocent it makes it hard to decide what is and isn't too much."</p><p>"Well now..."</p><p>"No nope I said it wasn't an insult." she grinned and shook her head.</p><p>"I'm listening I'm listening."</p><p>"I just meant....I'm a grown man I can appreciate your friendship but seeing you with the pu....little ones made it clear... I know I care for you and it's been a long time since I've been able to consider that. Now I'm not going to take you to my room and act like a desperate ape but the little 'it's too soon' thing means nothing to me I know something is there and that's good enough for me." had she been a little flushed before she had a solid color nearly then. She was a pale beauty but he had it easy with her.</p><p>She opened her mouth but closed it waiting for where it was going.</p><p>"And I don't want that to scare you, as if I called you over for this trying to get more than I would have paid anyone else for,  I'm not  asking you out....I think if you meet some boy at school you'd prefer I would be fine I'd just be your friend but before that young do nothing dumbass takes you away I wanted you to know. I'm just a little rusty in the timing." she almost laughed out loud if she hadn't spotted the kid's sleeping faces and gave a little shake until she looked up at him.</p><p>He watched her process it for a while surprised his beast settled enough to be the one to say it.</p><p>"So you...."</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"Invited you to spend time with you, Kohaku is responsible he could babysit if I really needed it but...I mean this is how a single dad...like me, dates I couldn't have relaxed without knowing they were safe and it was nice to see how quickly they warmed up to you."</p><p>"I'm glad they were there...I never had a date before so I think it went pretty well...thank you..for being considerate." he nodded with light smirk.</p><p>He didn't know if she was ready either they were shooting blind sensing what was wrong while sensing nothing to explain it at the same time, though he didn't want to be forceful sure he'd prefer if the confession could lead to mating that he'd know for sure she'd be safe after this but he wanted it enough to wait too. They were just about done  and she bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she'd ever meet someone at school, even if she relaxed she didn't have much reason to hang out with any of them outside of school, the idea made her chest feel tight but it meant more than she could express she leaned up and kissed his cheek as he looked at her the cart settled and she could safely lean over to pick up Rin the attendant, an older man helped down before she stepped out of the way so he could follow her silently with the two boys. Normally a little confirmation of interest went a long way for him it wasn't simply "better than nothing" it was all he needed.</p><p>.....</p><p>Later that evening after waking them up at least to get them to brush their teeth Kagome said good night and went to her room she dropped on the bed and pulled out her phone she had to talk to Sango but she knew her sister didn't need to hear everything. She wasn't waiting long before she heard Sango saying hello while trying to adjust whatever she was holding the unpleasant buzz and sound of the phone falling could have been anything, perhaps she fell asleep holding her phone Kagome felt a little guilty pretty sure she had been waiting a while.</p><p>"Do I need to come get you??" she laughed hearing the groan in her voice she had definitely fallen off of something.</p><p>"I'm glad I amuse you." she mumbled, though she was glad she didn't seem riled up.</p><p>"Sorry sis I'm just coming down..."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Kagome moved to slowly get ready for bed switching between excitedly talking about their day at the park and setting the phone down to move about as she brushed her teeth she listened about her day it wasn't until she was down that she sighed.</p><p>"Okay there is one more thing...that happened."</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I was having a bad day so I purposely planned some cuddly stuff to make me feel better.</p><p>That said we'll see what happens next together I have no idea lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hard to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you bookmarked tonij52 forgot to say lol, hope you like the rest.</p><p>Also I had a break there but I will not be as available soon that said even if updates take longer I'll be working on this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p>Sango was...well she wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling she wasn't upset of course it just seemed surreal that Kagome had warmed up to him so much when her sister didn't think she ever truly was. She was happy it was Sesshomaru someone who couldn't hide if fucked up but at the same time someone that didn't really need to she listened to her bubbly and such as she spoke about him and how she was a little unsure about her feelings. Kagome was so innocent but she wasn't unwilling and she had a good head on her shoulders to decide what she would choose to do. Though if anything else she was relieved it went so well, they didn't stay on the phone much longer before she sent her off to bed but she was much more at ease after their chat and asked that she call in the morning so she could talk to Souta knowing he'd be away he wasn't a heavy sleeper and he didn't sleep long either. </p><p>With Kagome she didn't stare at the ceiling as long as she normally did and dozed off quickly enough, the silence in the room much more comforting than it would have been in the past.</p><p>The house was quiet for some time before a sharp crack rang through the air, a shattered window.</p><p>Kagome stumbled and fell out of the bed, Sesshomaru was going through looking in their rooms a startled alpha still knew how to behave and of course if he had to kill someone..he wasn't entirely sure, he made sure to tell them all to stay in bed. He was worried about Kagome but he had to check each kid first it just happened, getting to Kagome he almost laughed and without thinking about it stepped in to help her uncoil. He could tell she was panicking but as she had made herself something of a burrito while struggling only to end on top of the fold, she was going to remain stuck. As he set her free she wasn't focusing much as she tried to catch her breath while bracing herself against him the firm grip on his shoulders eased quickly enough. Not that that bothered him, he hated to see her like this, she caught her breath and seemed to relax a little.</p><p>"A...are the k..kids okay?" she asked coming down slowly he smiled slightly as he cupped her cheek.</p><p>"They are fine, I don't know what it was for sure so I told them to wait in their rooms, you too okay?" he said softly, it took a moment but she nodded and released him as he helped her up and back to bed she blinked a bit watching him leave.</p><p>So he slept in a tight muscle shirt and sweatpants she wouldn't of minded a better hug she shook her head and laid back against the mattress now was so not the time.</p><p>Downstairs Sesshomaru looked around and his beast growled.</p><p>
  <em>'What?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The vase by the television.-</em>
</p><p>He looked over and frowned not just because it was shattered by the broken window but because of the brick that had hit it, he walked over to pick it up the neighborhood was plenty safe it wasn't a normal thing. He bent down to pick it up to smell it he crushed it in a moment taking a slow breath as he felt his beast's mood spiking in the wrong direction no it was no drop he may just have to kill her first chance he got he swore he would.</p><p>Kagura.</p><p>She thought she was cute he turned as Kagome touched his wrist.</p><p>"What did they throw through the window?"</p><p>"Just...a rock...my ex, she always leaves a piece of her so I know it's her."</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>"Can't you get a restraining order or something?"</p><p>"Think of my position Kagome, that's why I'm a figurehead it doesn't guarantee anything, those above me brush it off she has to hurt our kids to change anything harassing me while their here means nothing to them. Have a little faith if I could have it would have been done already," he explained slowly.</p><p>She covered her mouth that was ridiculous but seeing the agitated shame in his expression she knew he didn't need to lie to her she looked down.</p><p>"Would she hurt them?"</p><p>He shook his head, but he really wasn't sure anymore she came close usually when she wasn't drinking he prayed she never went to AA.</p><p>"Papa?"</p><p>They turned seeing the three looking down at them Rin held one of her dolls nervously, Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and they smiled.</p><p>"Just a little prank, Souta why don't you show them how I make my hot chocolate while we clean up?"</p><p>Souta seemed a little unsure but nodded seeing a nod behind her from Sesshomaru assuring them it was "nothing" Kohaku and Rin followed him, it wasn't a matter of not trusting Kagome they worried he might of sensed more than her. Which if he did meant they ought to be looking out for their human guests as well. Sesshomaru lead her to the side closet where the broom and dustpan was. he wouldn't let her get too close he could crush the glass but he worried about her so she swept a little while he took care of the smaller pieces her gaze wouldn't catch, though soon they smelled the melting chocolate and he glanced up at her it was unnaturally calming he wondered why, he shook his head he supposed it should feel that way with a mate though what would he know. He moved to stand and sighed heavily as his beast forced him out of the way, quickly finishing up he ushered her into the kitchen he supposed he could be with them for now.</p><p>As annoying as he was.</p><p>.....</p><p>The rest of the weekend, even with the window getting repaired, ended up fairly quiet early as they prepared for school Kagome still hadn't seen Sesshomaru she had prepared pancakes, eggs in a thick mold so they were each probably a meal on their own for most. Adding vegetable crepes, and toast just in case. Perhaps and odd mix but after seeing what they could put away and still be hungry, he assured them they didn't need to wait for him alpha or no they were his kids perhaps the rules were different at his father's table but he tended to shift away from that.</p><p>"You think he's still asleep?"</p><p>"Can't you go get him?" Souta asked working on his egg.</p><p>The two looked between each other pretty sure she was allowed in his room it was clear enough to them he was already fond of her and she was certainly not a foster child. She looked over tapping her chin.</p><p>"You should....so it doesn't get cold," Kohaku said softly, Kagome shrugged and went upstairs and went to knock on the door she hadn't seen inside his room of course she didn't think she had to go in though. It was pretty early especially since Sesshomaru was driving them and knew when they had to leave but she thought it would take much longer to cook normally she was much more sluggish in the morning and made up for it by waking up early so she had time to wake up.</p><p>It was just comfortable here, she found herself a little sad to be going home but she shook the thought from her head and knocked she tried to be quiet until the food was ready and went ahead and willed them out of bed they had gone to be fairly early so it wasn't too much of a hassle but seeing the molds she used...well not many children could really turn down a mini cake for breakfast, the healthier stuff was just a compromise. Though she thought a slight movement would have woken him up he's so observant, and they had been here a short time but it was clear he prided himself on it. She tried not to think something was wrong it was early he didn't have to get up...she bit her lip and opened the door she paused seeing it was entirely black. Not as though it just that dark everything was black she couldn't really make out much but she could somewhat make out the dresser as it was closest to the door though in the center he was there his hair free and fanned out around his pale form. She flushed a bit there was one side of her brain saying to call out his name and slam the door to get his attention, and it shrunk as he moved revealing more of his chest the way it slid down his hip had her standing out in his room too. </p><p>In red...</p><p>Cause she was pretty sure he was a good example of male thicc...</p><p>So he didn't sleep in pajamas the whole night.</p><p>Still she moved a little closer that time he did notice there was something going on around him, or rather his beast did, he waited until she touched his shoulder and he rolled over to grab her wrist and pull her down with him. She was still embarrassed but she felt for a moment she might actually become addicted to this feeling, she wanted to be stronger, she didn't want to come off as if she was afraid of her own shadow. At least not anymore and there was that feeling, that she could actually make it happen with him something she kept repeating, that she didn't think would happen. She settled bit though she was still a touch red as he nuzzled against her, naked and attractive or not he was....oddly cute. She shook her head.</p><p>"You have to get up...it's time be Mr. Asami again." she said gently.</p><p>He sighed resting his chin as he could in the crook of her neck willing a few chills up her spine.</p><p>"I don't want you to call me that."</p><p>"I have to we need to go to school."</p><p>"Not this early..." he muttered with a groan.</p><p>"I made breakfast it was done sooner than I thought....would you rather I wrap it up for you?" she asked quietly thinking he might actually fall back asleep on top of her she really hoped the kids were fine eating seeing her tangled up like this with his blanket...and their father that was something she so wasn't in the  mood for explaining. Even if they weren't doing anything.</p><p>He moved to get up, he supposed he ought to show some respect, his mate made a meal then it should be finished, no matter the time.</p><p>"I mean you don't have to eat....or you could take a nap after.." she met his gaze and for a moment if only briefly she saw his eyes he shook his head stroking her cheek relieved she was fine with that bit of affection this would have been a much tougher weekend without it.</p><p>"I'll eat." she smiled then as he shifted to help her out of the cocoon, though as she slid out of bed he grabbed her hand to kiss her wrist she smiled at him and stood to adjust her uniform before heading downstairs he sighed heavily though.</p><p>She was far too tempting for her own good, and he had much less control than he though, something he shared with Sesshomaru.</p><p>Unfortunately, he knew that gorgeous and shapely or no there was another reason it was going to be a problem sooner rather than later.</p><p>.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also yes this was something a filler moving from A to be B but it's a thing now so yeah..</p><p>Also I do not apologize for the thicc comment....it's a thing now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Rough" day at school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so first thanks AuroraMiri for the kudo, hope you like the rest.</p><p>Now I am working again only been a few days but the beginning the schedule is a little random to guarantee hours so today before allowing myself to be more addicted to the new Story of seasons remake hehe I came back.</p><p>I don't remember if I really specified how many teachers are demon's in hiding but it's not very many just some plain side character faces if you needed to picture something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p><p> </p><p>It was getting hard already, Sesshomaru was going to take them home after school so they could just leave their things in his care he was trying to be reasonable she couldn't just stay yet no matter who he was. Though he listened to Kohaku and Souta chatting while Rin tried to join in only to tearfully ask if he'd stay one more night, of course, he knew it wasn't how'd you say youngling romantic. She had given him something of a familial imprint he was just another older brother she couldn't help it, it was just her age. That and of course the pack mentality that wasn't going anywhere no matter which realm they stayed in for good personally he hoped they enjoyed traveling between them so they could show off their success. It didn't matter much Souta was a good kid it was just odd to him according to her teachers she was kind to all her classmates' little miss popular was highly favored in her class but not one of them mattered as much as Souta did. Though Kohaku was older and it didn't happen by through exposure he thought perhaps it happened for him as well, sharing a sleeping place with and knowing he was safe with him. He shook his head, it was no better for him guessed they were clearly a different level of a packaged deal than her sister and Miroku though he admittedly liked them it didn't feel off knowing they were living across town practically.</p><p>As soon as he walked in the problem coming got real obvious as he was called to the principal's office.</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>Not to mention he was already ignoring looks from Karan over walking in with them he could hide his beast's clingy ways but staying at his house? Of course his scent was still somewhat on her it was much more unavoidable.</p><p>.....</p><p>He walked in the plain almost solid white office where Toran, Jakotsu, and Sara already were and they stared at him which he ignored as he looked at his "boss".</p><p>"Okay before anyone jumps down my throat, Lord Inutaisho called me over the weekend to fill the vents with a little herb that many of us will need very soon, you'll probably still feel something so I'd rather you not attack me and we just get it over with. If it works he will make it a new product and all demons will be required to hang on to some of it for the foreseeable future," he said quickly as Sesshomaru crossed his arms.</p><p>He was, of course, talking about the mating season and the heat the herb was forcing them to settle as much as possible which while it didn't seem very much at all they could ignore it. Even demons at Sesshomaru's level could fall into a slobbering blubbering mess if aggravated enough and it wasn't always sexual, some demons very literally weren't meant to ever be around humans for how it could be. Sesshomaru hadn't really thought about it, if he had to start taking lunch at home to deal with his needs he would but he was a little different from some of the other teachers. Already he sensed unease rising up behind him it made him a little nervous sure they had no use for children but if any of them messed up all their hard work would be for nothing. Though that thought faded all too soon, that last thing he wanted were demons completely lost only caring about their desires around Kagome. The idea alone pissed him off.</p><p>"...Is that all you wanted to tell us?" he asked slowly, it felt like being tranquilized but still being moved, as if you're just you're own puppet which was incredibly frustrating he wouldn't have to worry about his desires at this rate.</p><p>He'd teach outside for fresh air if he had to, his beast...he couldn't even hear him he blinked realizing he had advanced on Suikotsu who had stepped back.</p><p>"You'll get used to it, I wanted to talk to you first, if you need a longer lunch or something...it's yours but the rest of the demon staff no, keep it to yourselves why. Don't make me regret trusting you with this." he warned.</p><p>"Wait..you're not going to tell the others?" Toran asked, he shook his head.</p><p>"You misunderstand, I have to let them know it can have adverse effects if it's just forced on a demon but we can't have all of you just gone to ease your frustrations that's suspicious it shows we have a weakness here and that's all we need." he said firmly, standing tall no longer concerned about Sesshomaru's mood.</p><p>Toran was somewhat satisfied but she wondered why he smelled liked Kagome, she told herself she had no interest in him but that didn't mean she, as a proud demoness, wanted him to parade around with someone else while she was there. It was an insult if he was trying to go behind Kagura's back while he was stuck in their sham of a bond he acted like they hadn't known each other long enough for that. He ignored the looks he just needed to check on Kagome though he wasn't sure what he would even say to her if anything he didn't want her to feel uneasy around him when this got worse.</p><p>He bit his lip just so to watch himself.</p><p>"Well alright....I guess...can we go now it's getting too clustered in here even for me." Jakotsu said.</p><p>Sara nodded in agreement though she wasn't technically demon she had been raised in a demon way, once dead of course, it almost felt like they were being forced into heat early and that wasn't very pleasant. He excused them and Sesshomaru was out first before Sara caught up to him, she wouldn't quietly brood and complain to herself she would confront him even if he was sure she had no value to him. He glared at her really not in the mood at least he wouldn't be turned into a ravenous beast by just anyone he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing he was already picking up her body wash and wanted to be near her. This would undoubtedly be torture.</p><p>"She was at your house....that girl."</p><p>"I have a baby sitter I brought to school we share, get over it now move." he growled at her as she stepped back easily without a word he knew it was going to be a challenge teaching on...dope?</p><p>Yeah, hugs not drugs needed to be given to demons too, maybe a tee shirt.</p><p>....</p><p>Kagome and Hojo looked between their group the air was a touch too thick but at the same time they weren't about to jump into that mess, she hoped nothing was wrong with them but at the same time as nice as it is to always be there for someone, not everyone needs that. She could tell that was something that they couldn't just talk it out she looked up noticing Sesshomaru had broken another pen he was making notes and wanted them to review they had written on Friday he cleaned up the mess and grabbed a pencil instead eventually meeting her gaze he looked away almost immediately she bit her lip wondering how from the car to now she had aggravated him. While he was simply not okay and it wasn't helping he couldn't hear his beast which was frustrating the other side. Meeting a mate's gaze shouldn't have been such a struggle but he couldn't help what was new for him even a mature demon exposed to something unknown like this could have a strong effect. It was just how it was and why mating was taken so seriously he swallowed thickly as he straightened up and stared down at his notes instead he shook his head. This was absolutely ridiculous he had heard stories and he laughed at them not just because he was an alpha but well...his bitch.</p><p>He remembered his youth he was a demon he didn't have the human phase of kissing is gross he simply couldn't imagine the man he had seen come home soaked in blood after a battle, the one others feared without a single bit of coin, controlling the room with a sweep of a sword.....but all over some woman. Back then Sesshomaru never saw his family all cuddly and sort it wasn't Inukimi's way so he wasn't all that miffed that mother Izayoi existed just that she was human, as he grew to appreciate her and learn the value of at least some humans he got here. To the point where he understood his father, he was clearly just like him and needing the talk at his age was just one more thing to annoy him, he slammed the book down stood up.</p><p>"Everyone is dismissed go to the library, hang out in the halls... <em>quietly </em>just don't leave campus I will see you tomorrow." he stood to leave without allowing anyone to argue with him, Kagome looked down glancing at Karan as she rested a hand on her shoulder. She smiled for the first time today hoping to assure her it was fine.</p><p>She wasn't so sure, she just wished she knew what was wrong with him.</p><p>....</p><p>She had chosen to go to the library with a few books selected she sat at the table the attendants expected you to clean up after yourself so she could leave them until lunch to finish anything, she wasn't planning on reading through all of them in this short time. Though it was a nice distraction, one she hadn't really cared for in a while, she guessed she needed something of a distraction a demon would say she felt his unease and wanted to soothe him though without someone to council her on that specifically she was a bit at a loss. She jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder and looked up he was handsome with neatly cut short and a wide green eyes, he looked especially handsome in his solid black attire suit and tie, she moved to stand up a familiar face was always nice. He held her there for a moment class hadn't been going on too long so they were alone with the sound of the copier in the back the only nod that anyone else was here. He wanted to say something or be his more typical self though just seeing her and nothing else really mattered. He thought he had been imagining things he came to the school as expected but he made it a point to keep away from all the students that weren't his own in fact he ignored most of them anyhow. He pulled back after a moment and smiled at her until she spoke anyhow.</p><p>"Drake...you..."</p><p>He shushed her immediately before carefully pulling out his badge and she stared at him before backing away.</p><p>of all the people to lie to her....this was..</p><p>"...Ayame's fiancee."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay hear me out, I just, how can you not mention this when you keep demons in a Inuyasha setting I like the heat..I'm a pain like that lol. Also shorter and cliff hanger also cause I'm a pain stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hearing him out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudo Demonkit03 (also bookmark) and guest let's hope the rest keep you entertained</p><p>I think there is a bit more I can use from the original but it has really taken off from there which is good but that means filling in the blanks we'll see how it goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....</p><p>Koga swallowed the lump in his throat as she gave him a look, that one he couldn't really stand he was older than her but younger than Sesshomaru and he had much more history with her for it. He looked down as he chewed on his lip not sure what to say, of course, he had gotten there early and the worse of the worse was somewhat over it was naturally aggravated. Wolves and dogs among demons were fairly closely related in a way the human known animals simply weren't...obviously with demon blood considered but that is they could easily live among one another when all agreed too which was something of a big deal for demons but when it came to heat there was always a noticeable difference. Dogs could be won over by just about anyone if they allowed it, whether they could actually mate or not a little pull was possible with wolves there was always only one mate or one that simply wouldn't allow interest once you interacted. He had prayed it would be Ayame though nothing, not that he would admit to her he sighed feeling like a pet being punished for something he destroyed thinking it was a toy but wasn't.</p><p>She crossed her arms as he sighed, though he was also an alpha it was one of the stronger differences between the two to his credit he was a well-known alpha. he earned his place as the leader of his pack and he was powerful enough to keep it. Though he was small he couldn't take on a dog demon by himself and for that matter, he didn't actually smell Sesshomaru on Kagome, at least not yet. He wasn't sure how to deal with it he knew he couldn't just smile and it would go away but he also knew the side of her Sesshomaru had yet to be exposed to.</p><p>"Kags..."</p><p>"I'm waiting.... <em>Koga.</em> "</p><p>He sighed as she all but hissed his name though he couldn't really say much he only looked away from her for a moment knowing they wouldn't be alone for long before he glanced at her.</p><p>"This isn't the place."</p><p>"So where?"</p><p>"I....my office? Just for a few minutes?" he asked, pacing himself you respected your women a mother wolf was a scary thing to face and she wasn't even a wolf just the only one he'd ever truly be able to share his life with.</p><p>A fact he felt like screaming over, she moved to stand and for a moment he was pretty sure she would turn her back on him and take off which he knew she probably should but then a wolf was a selfish beast when they were like him. He took her hand before she could argue and gave it a firm squeeze before meeting her gaze.</p><p>"I love you, if you believe that even a little, just five minutes and I'll leave you alone."</p><p>Kagome wasn't sure she believed it even a little bit but she sighed heavily and thought to give him just that though she wasn't sure he deserved it she didn't feel too miffed knowing who  he was with now she just didn't understand why did he bother getting so close when he knew he had secrets to keep. She turned to walk out as he was right on her tail he knew he was playing with fire he didn't know where Ayame was but he still took Kagome's hand catching her by surprise he quickly took the lead to his office without actually throwing her over his shoulder and sprinting for it. He didn't have time for questions, or rather pointless ones, as they were closed in the plain office he was mostly in by himself those he shared it with gave him a wide bit of alone time he didn't much care for restrictions and had become much more known for his moody ways one could say. He shook his head as his gaze dropped to his mostly empty desk with Kagome beside him the image it conjured in his mind brought an unpleasant steam to his groin but he settled for sitting on it instead as she eyed him he tried to think of the best way to explain the situation.</p><p>"Look...I don't have the same clearance that some have with those badges things are stricter...even though you're great and the council would have liked you.....well I had already messed up too much in my youth they wanted commitment.....a child. So I let you go free....Ayame's ancestors have been on the board long enough that she can get away with much more so it was fine to just take her...as for the name I was worried you would might look for me and get too much attention from the council take that as you will but just please believe I do actually care about you....friends?"</p><p>She stared at him she could say a lot but she knew better, she knew him better and sighed.</p><p>"Maybe I'm still miffed about the secrets though."</p><p>"Let me make it up to you, dinner, we'll go to your favorite place it's nice and open nothing inappropriate I really.....want you to be free and happy, how 'bout it?" he asked.</p><p>She eyed him for a bit, Sango never really had an issue with him, Miroku questioned how serious he was and to Souta he was much like a brother but by all means he was fairly harmless though looking at him she couldn't remember what made her hesitate. She guessed she ought to worry about that but at the moment she really only cared about letting her life just be, for what it was having a familiar face was good enough.</p><p>That said neither of them thought of what it might mean on the outside after all, only Sesshomaru knew she ought to be his.</p><p>"I don't forgive you, but I'll let it go...for now so long as you don't hide anything else from me and you really do pick up the tab."</p><p>He smirked she didn't get quite flushed their relationship wasn't even like her's with Sesshomaru even if she didn't know what to call it, but she did like that smile of his he had the cutest dimple she found herself shaking her head. Yeah he was a grown man too but he was just cute where Sesshomaru she could appreciate was sexy and all man, it was fine.</p><p>"Come now, when have I ever taken you out and you paid?" he asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She crossed her arms.</p><p>"Also my favorite, last I checked.."</p><p>"Hey I lost my wallet, we won't even go in right away if it's missing this time I promise." he said holding up his right hand she laughed and rolled her eyes before he took her number and let her go less this friendly chat grow into more. He didn't think about how difficult it would be to see her again he'd keep her in his life this time even with Ayame as just a buffer. Koga had been quick to remove his scent from her so as not to alert anyone. Especially Ayame he knew he couldn't have Kagome after agreeing to be with Ayame for their pack treaty but before they had an entirely friendly...."friendly" lunch he didn't want it to be clear he had any private time with her. She wolves were so touchy about that, in fact Ayame didn't talk about any of her female friends it wasn't clear their connection. It was worse having to let her go knowing how close they would be this season.</p><p>At the end of the day Kagome met Kohaku and Souta at the door with Rin, Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to take them Kagome looked down as they climbed into the car Koga peered through the window at them. He felt his chest get a bit tight seeing her with Sesshomaru's youth he wondered what their relationship was losing her to a dog would be a real punch in the gut he shook his head remembering this was for the future of all of them. That's why he agreed despite his mood on getting close to people after the other issues with Kagome by his side. </p><p>"Koga!" he sighed and turned to force his usual smile as Ayame ran over to wrap her arms around his.</p><p>"Let's go, dad had a special lunch ordered for us!"</p><p>He nodded slowly, thoughts much further away from her than he thought they'd ever be, at least she was pretty?</p><p>.....</p><p>"What's the matter Kagome?" Rin asked quietly.</p><p>She only smiled she didn't want her to know she was worried about her father no need to make her panic he must have had a lot on his mind like when he came to class agitated, it didn't have to be because of her.</p><p>"I'm just tired sweetie I'll be fine, are you guys going to stay till your father comes back?"</p><p>"He's at home  he told us not to worry if he sends Jaken cause he won't send anybody if something is wrong he must have been tired too." Kohaku said.</p><p>"You should ask him if you guys can sleep over with us soon.." Souta said softly, Kagome seemed happy over there, he knew she was happy with them but it was different he was a smart kid for a reason after all.</p><p>Rin beamed.</p><p>"Yeah Kohaku! That'll be fun!" he grinned and nodded sure that his father wouldn't mind since he already seemed so fond of them.</p><p>It was rare for his father he always noticed how withdrawn his father was as an alpha after being burned by his mother though he made the most of it, though it stood out to him he appreciated that Sesshomaru was how he was but he couldn't help but worry about him. It was just how their kind was, well those that took more after Inutaisho over Inukimi that is so he hoped they would stay close to them it was nice. Rin only asked as he was the eldest he could make some decisions when their father wasn't around, though if she were transformed she was so giddy her tail would definitely being wagging.</p><p>"Would it be okay if I asked him about it Kagome?"</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Of course, you guys will probably be in my room though for that."</p><p>"There is room in mine though." Souta started with a pout.</p><p>"You can come too make it a little camp out camp in sort of thing, let me know ahead of time though for planning." she said simply, Rin squealed as she was fairly certain it was one of those things she could for sure get daddy dearest to say yes to if Kohaku couldn't.</p><p>She jumped as the car stopped just as her phone went off and she glanced at the screen.</p><p>".....Or not..."</p><p>They stared at her as she saw the recorded message load up under his text she hit play waiting for his voice to fill the back.</p><p>"If it's alright Kagome I'm a little preoccupied can you keep the kids for dinner please? Jaken will be back to get them if it gets better." Jaken cocked his head more than a little surprised.</p><p>He had many different ideas on humans and such but for his loyalty it did actually matter that his master's beloved children favored her, though this sudden request went much higher it was one thing for her to babysit when he was coming back but another to try and catch her off guard while assuring Jaken it really was okay. He of course knew what would be troubling him and was fairly certain he would be back with an overnight bag for each. He wasn't sure she was suitable but without questioning him...which would no doubt end in a rock to the face or more, she wasn't <em>all </em>bad.</p><p>"Oh goodie! er I mean...it's okay right?" Rin went, innocently.</p><p>"Dad will pay you..." Kohaku said.</p><p>Souta rolled his eyes.</p><p>"She didn't agree to help for the money have a little faith." he said, Kagome smiled at him as she shook her head.</p><p>"That's right, let's go make sure Sango finished her shopping though we may have to go grab some groceries."</p><p>"I can wait until you check Lady Kagome." Jaken said, huffing as they gave him a look, it wasn't that unusual for him to at least know how to be polite he was a very skilled ass kisser....not that he'd put it that way.</p><p>She gave him a look but he didn't leave room for comment as he let them climb out, she felt much better he still trusted her though she wondered what had come up suddenly she guessed it didn't really matter and texted him as they rounded the corner to go up the steps.</p><p>....</p><p>At home Sesshomaru sighed heavily laying in bed had been a big mistake her scent was much more obvious now  he was trying to ignore it he really hated this pathetic state but it only seemed to make it worse. He was definitely going to need to have some classes outside losing it at work was all he needed by then it wouldn't even matter what his father wanted to do he'd be a disgrace. At least that's what his heated, over dramatic mind was convinced he had undid his shirt and kicked his pants off to breathe he blamed the alpha blood he got from his parents in the past surviving this would have been a great honor, now he had ignored it so long he wasn't sure he actually could he refused to rub one out there though it wasn't the same. Just as the thought entered his mind he felt even more shame he didn't want to defile his mate he just wanted to go through this with her beside him, he gaze narrowed as he realized he had taken a hold of himself he released the twitching shaft not right now he had to chill out he had his kids, he wondered if he ought to let Kagome baby sit so he could deal with it he was already questioning his resolve.</p><p>He paused hearing the aggravated breathing, his beast, finally he sat up slowly he was coming back to the front trying to ease the strain by taking it on himself, he was beginning to wish he were a weaker demon it wouldn't feel so rough. If this kept up he could throw his self-control right out the window. Thinking about Kagome wasn't helping either.</p><p>....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not going to pretend I know anything about animals I have seen people in rural areas have raised wolves with dogs, it's not like comparing a hamster to a canine. What I'm getting at is a fake difference between fictional races, now I know this'll be obvious to many of you but if it's not then there it is. A small difference is still massive to demons that live through scent and blood but they can overcome it the same way, short version.</p><p>Also...and boom goes the dynamite, don't you just hate me for giving ole fluffy a hard time hehe.</p><p>Though the question that rises, do you actually trust Koga or not.</p><p>And lastly....I mean I just couldn't resist the fluff master all hot and bothered...though I also had to be a tease cause this was just sitting unfinished for a bit barely getting attention so yeah stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was supposed to be done before July was over this chapter specifically but I hated how it went and deleted the whole thing so here we are.<br/>warning...right near the beginning you should see italics, in these ( and the regular text around them ) the imagery may or may not be disturbing scroll past "fell to the side, unconscious" if you don't want to read it. Remember I warned of abuse already. </p><p>ALSO WARNING: You'll notice since this chapter I've added two more tags up there I know that not rated can be both family-friendly or mature but I was having a hard time with this and with adding the information I wanted a little heads up, darker themes will be sprinkled in. I'm probably not using the underage thing properly it's not going to be one of those stories just you know...something happened. Oh and mention of self-harm cause I know someone was wondering what else was up with fluffy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p>Later that evening after Sango and Miroku had gone to bed, Kagome was still up with the kids she hoped Sesshomaru was alright it was silly but she was worried even though he ought to be busy they were getting restless like it wasn't that normal either. She took out her phone to call him and make sure he was just held up it wasn't that late all things considered but she'd feel better if she knew something, she waited a bit before  she heard his voice though it seemed a bit throatier she couldn't describe it  breathy like he couldn't breathe but with the edge of a heavy smoker. She shifted into the bathroom and shut the door hoping not to alarm them.</p><p>"Are you okay Sesshomaru...?" she asked lightly.</p><p>"I will be, it's nothing to be concerned about, though perhaps you could keep the kids tonight? I need to talk to you and well right in the morning would be the best time."</p><p>"Well sure, but why not now? I mean..if it's urgent."</p><p>"I don't trust my words now though maybe I'll call you later and see if that helps, I have to go for now I'll send Jaken by with the things they'll need for tomorrow, thanks again..."</p><p>He ended the call before she could say anything more and she was worried she just knew she had to be.</p><p>.....</p><p>For once it wasn't the heat working him up there was something wrong with his beast everytime he closed his eyes he saw what he saw, strange distorted images that he couldn't quite place it was as it was unlocked just by him being locked away briefly it got to him because naturally as different as they were they were of course still the same coin. Meaning if he was disturbed by something from his past Sesshomaru was too, but by that, that meant he'd been able to shield him too. Not much shook up the alpha that way even when he was younger and battle was fresh and new. He wanted to talk to his father but he didn't even know what to tell him, help there was a flash of this I could barely focus on...dad it hurt me I think I can't see but I feel it? He shook his head bitterly he'd take the stress of heat over this at least he knew why that got to him so much. This was strange it hadn't happened before, he shifted on the couch sitting up suddenly as his smooth chest was covered in a sheen of sweat he really couldn't remember leaving his bedroom, he couldn't remember being so over heated either. He stood up to shower and as he reached the staircase he gripped the wall the image much more clear this time.</p><p>He hurried to his room he didn't want to think about it.</p><p>He moved to turn on the water for the shower unsure of when he had stripped down the rest of the way and gotten up the steps.</p><p>
  <em>It was dark but not enough to keep the view from him he saw himself in a cage, there were spikes that had been shoved in side most broken but a few stuck in his arms he wanted to call...</em>
</p><p>He washed his face roughly he hadn't allowed the water to get too hot, it was hot enough as the room spun around him.</p><p>
  <em>He heard laughter as he tried in vain to claw at his lips, they had been sewn shut not that you could tell the thin dark stitches and his chapped lips were coated in his blood as his fingers were soon dyed he was crying again...</em>
</p><p>Breathing heavy he gripped the shower rail he watched the water swirl into the drain his gaze widened seeing it turn pink he looked down.</p><p>
  <em>He saw an underdeveloped body  it was a bit bloody  he couldn't tell much from the dirt and grime caked on from struggling to avoid the spikes...the laughter stopped.</em>
</p><p>Blinking rapidly he looked down when had he clawed himself? When did he get on his knees shaking slightly he gripped his throat the air was much too tight, the pink water was persistent he knew he needed to get out and clean his wounds, demons didn't really scar. That is unless they harmed themselves, many scarred demons that were particularly proud of a scar related to victory would claw the wound so it would 'heal' and be with them forever, Sesshomaru was pretty sure he had been healed before. He shook his head he had never harmed himself before...had he?</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't make out the voice that called him weak and pathetic for being unable to break free, but his body was so malnourished...well even a demon child had trouble there but he was trying his best...</em>
</p><p>The spinning got worse and then he tasted it, his nose was bleeding as his head throbbed...what the hell had his beast done...?</p><p>
  <em>He wanted...he wanted so badly....to apologize.</em>
</p><p>He fell to the side, unconscious.</p><p>......</p><p>Early the next morning Kagome had gotten all three kids up and ready to make their breakfast as it wasn't Sango's responsibility to take after all of them, though she didn't mind she had been awake some time keeping an eye on them she was just amazed Kagome was so lively taking care of them. She even seemed different with Souta Sango knew it wasn't like she hadn't made some progress and was doing well but it was different, something felt different there and it was nice as nice as coming down to the smell of bacon. Alright it was a fair bit better than that but all the same, Miroku yawned behind her and smiled slightly he noticed it too she'd always been a sweet girl to him but even he could tell it was a little different. They had seen her slowly be herself again she was as expected a natural caregiver.</p><p>"Morning everyone." he called cheerfully his grin growing at the chorused response.</p><p>"I'd thought you guys would sleep longer yours isn't done yet." Kagome said softly as Sango gave her a quick one armed hug.</p><p>"It's okay but you know it's a pretty effective way of waking someone up, also more bacon." she said pulling some from the plate, eyeing the eggs and savory pancakes she had prepared not quite okonomiyaki her own little spin instead which needed sausage and tuna and shifted to the fridge to get some milk for the kids.</p><p>It was kind of nice to have such a full house she did wonder what was wrong with Sesshomaru after Kagome came to let them know that his kids were staying, she hoped he wasn't sick it was hard losing parents and they were so young no matter how much they might like Kagome it wouldn't be the same. She shook her head she didn't want to think like that and she wasn't going to wish it on him Kagome only told them he helped with his father's business she was probably the most convenient baby sitter he could find. As the food was finally dished up they ate quickly to get all of them off for the day they certainly looked like one happy family Rin and Kohaku didn't just like Kagome and Souta after all.</p><p>.....</p><p>Inutaisho couldn't believe it, he had another baby it had been so long, even more so Izayoi had been early too early for his liking but she was resting soundly and had given him a daughter small with a bit of messy dark hair though her eyes were his own, she'd be his world just like his boys. They called her Kyoko, and he very reluctantly gave her up to be cleaned up and would have to do so again for a few minor tests many of the businesses like this....a hospital no matter how busy or modern or slow and retro had a few demons on staff. As life wouldn't stop for the demons whether they learned to live among humans properly or not, and they had to be prepared he also had to be a good example the nurses were trained properly and even demons could have issues with an early birth it was just a precaution. At least he kept telling himself that as he leaned back in the pale blue chairs in the waiting room, the hospital was mostly white but this room was colorful from the many child visitors or patients.</p><p>They had little art days to give the kids something relaxing but fun enough to look forward too, it didn't calm him much she appeared to be human but that was mostly the barrier that ruled inside the walls so that no humans would see more than they were ready for a cyclops born now would cause quite an uproar. She could be a full demon or another half he didn't care which he just had to make sure she was as healthy as she sensed she was, as strong he wanted to tell Sesshomaru since he was closest they had been planning to drop by for a quick visit then stay over to spend time with their grandkids when her water broke. Though he hadn't answered he was sure he was busy for such a tiny baby it was decent labor demon's labor was shorter than humans but still it been a cause for concern they opted to perform a c-section he would make sure that memories were wiped of that as he would heal Izayoi completely and should they have another child there would be no need for concern over that. Though he hoped by then they would be done with this charade and demons would just be accepted.</p><p>Though he wasn't simply nitpicky it was where Sesshomaru got his power from after all, he knew now wasn't the time he just had reason to trust that it would be if they made the effort, sensing Sesshomaru was distressed and nearby he stood up and looked toward the windows demon, ruler, powerful leader in his own armor, the voice of reason for countless generations...nothing mattered. There was only a father seeing his son covered in blood being rushed in on a stretcher, heart in his stomach he sprinted forward he was going with them no matter what they had to say.</p><p>.....</p><p>Kagome tried to focus on her classwork but it was all a blur she couldn't be sure which class it was, when she arrived and Jaken was there to announce that Sesshomaru was too ill to come to classes, probably for some time there was nothing else on her mind. She didn't know if he told Kohaku and Rin yet she hoped so she was worried, she looked up as she saw him peering in glass door he waved at the teacher, another demon and indicated he wanted to talk to her she got up slowly and stepped out he seemed a touch nervous.</p><p>"Jaken I thought you left already...?"</p><p>"I did Lady Kagome er you see mi'lord is in the hospital and will require a bit more care than a day off..." she covered her mouth he looked so distraught.</p><p>There was fierce loyalty in his gaze as if he couldn't fathom anything bringing his lord down and seeing it finally happen had really shaken him, in an afterthought she reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze he eyed her for a moment before he somewhat smiled he still didn't understand what humans called kindness but he knew what it was. He supposed that was also why his lord trusted his kids with her, he reached in his pocket to give her an envelope.</p><p>"This is from Master Inutaisho....they are strained but no one has forgotten the children he asks that you keep them and offers this in exchange." she went to shake her head but he took her hand to make her take it.</p><p>"Please this is enough of a shake up just let them have this assurance in these uncertain times we didn't even know he was sick considering how bad it looks I...well it could lead to anything." he paused sheepishly seeing the look on her face as she thought about her own lost parents and mumbled a quick apology.</p><p>"But I wouldn't go after the money it's an emergency he needs someone with them.."</p><p>Jaken smiled a little wider before it fell entirely...he wasn't that smile-y.</p><p>"I understand but...think practically it would be better for your family if there was something covering two extra mouths yes?" he offered.</p><p>She sighed, she supposed that was true they didn't eat that much but without knowing how long they would be staying with them she could admit she wasn't considering the long term, Sesshomaru would be fine is what she wanted to think but if it was as bad as he said which it had to be. She shook her head.</p><p>"Tell him I'll give them the best care I can......I suppose they can't see Sesshomaru yet?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"According to the doctors whether it was preexisting or not until he showed symptoms it wasn't anything contagious it's their bloodline you see, so they want to make sure it wont spread I will tell the office at both schools you are their temporary guardian and take care of all that before I go." he said sadly, she looked down and nodded.</p><p>He gave her a small plastic bag with  a key ring inside holding two keys and a tag she recognized the house key and he explained the other was for the mailbox since they would have to come back to the house, the tag was his number he had to go back to the hospital briefly but after he was cleared he would be available for rides and such while she had them. She wanted to believe it was temporary or it was a bad dream they couldn't lose Sesshomaru at this age they didn't need to lose him at all fist clenched she went back into class as she going to have to do a lot of fake smiling trying to think of how to make them feel better.</p><p>Not really caring about herself, even if she may be forced to realize she fell for him...a little bit.</p><p>....</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you go, I have been looking for a bit on how to start adding these things as we flesh out the story some more and this one got the chapter finished so it goes, stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The trouble with exes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for the kudo Shayhey :)<br/>Been awhile I know very busy with work but uh here we are I also don't remember thanking Demonkit03 for the kudo or if there was a new guest so thanks ha.</p><p>I've been slowly working on this here and there it just had to wait.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll probably have to read the story I don't remember how much time passed lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a slow couple of weeks as Kagome tried her best in full mommy mode while working on her schooling, Sango and Miroku tried to help as much as they could but they were busy and she was trying her best, Sango was glad that she was hanging on and it seemed to be okay but at the same time she really didn't want her to forget this was an important time for her life. So she ended up at least getting to sleep in while they took care of them at the end of the week, really they didn't need much at their age but they were young and worried about their father and Kagome could tell they were having a hard time and latching on her. She didn't mind of course, she just didn't want to admit how bad it made her feel because all she could do was call Jaken and make sure Sesshomaru was okay and let them know. She shifted in her sleep, or rather tried and opened one eye to find a white lump resting on her chest. She moved to sit up slowly making it fall forward in her lap she watched as the cutest chunky puppy peeked up at her before trying to sleep again letting out something a slow  yawn. She carefully moved the little one to her pillow before peeking out the door to make sure Sango wasn't coming to check on her. Then she returned to her bed and placed a hand on her paw, she watched her glow briefly before Rin reappeared in her spot, she smiled and leaned close hoping she heard her words.</p><p>"Don't do that around Sango and Miroku honey."</p><p>She only sniffed and rolled on her side a slight smile appearing on her sleeping face as Kagome stroked her hair, she wondered how much else she was missing.</p><p>.....</p><p>Later that evening while Kagome helped Sango with dinner she looked over her shoulder at the kids playing, Souta and Kohaku were showing Rin how to drive in one of their racing games, Miroku was reading some scrolls it was something of an odd family she wondered if they had all been together enough to be a family. That is she hoped Sesshomaru didn't think badly of her for moving as she had, no she knew he was fine he would come back perfectly fine and she wouldn't be able to let his kids go if she couldn't see them. She shook her head, that was silly like he stop her from seeing them cause they mattered. Duh enough but still she felt a little panicked, if she was allowed to claim them like that she didn't want to lose anymore family. Sango noticed her and bit her lip before reaching in the drawer and giving her a letter.</p><p>She cocked her head slowly taking it from her as her gaze softened a bit.</p><p>"Who is this from?"</p><p>"A certain ex asking for permission to see you." Sango didn't want to tell her but thought she needed to get out of this house before she went back to her old ways.</p><p>She just hoped as she moved to take her phone out that she didn't regret it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also couldn't remember how I laid out some stuff but I'm sick so I wanted to give a tiny little kick to let you know I will actually be back, since I was rewriting a completed story that needed so much work it was different when I got to what wasn't written. yes I know I tanks it's so short but I'm here and watching I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Clearing The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudo  Mqa2810 thanks for bookmarking rameyk2011 :) it was nice to see people continued to give this a chance after it's tiny little kick there. I didn't specify it wasn't writer's block I've been very busy with work I didn't have the best track record but when I could stay home that was always different now this is just how it is hope you stick around. Updates are a coming...like this one.</p><p>Apologies and thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, here and the next one it's been a super long time but thought I'd fix this title and if anyone happened to look they would see a new chapter is being worked on. Stay tuned, that is if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>......</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the Wacdonald's wrapper trying to avoid contact, not just eye he wanted to get personal but she refused it seemed off she was still frustrated he lied to her and though she agreed to hear him out it felt all wrong right now. Maybe if she was going to get a break she should have been with her friends, she wondered where Ayame was since she wasn't available. Still it was awkward all the same he rested his head on his raised hands, remembering fondly all the time they spent here back in the day. He soon felt poorly he hid out trying to hang out with her he wished he could have given her more. He looked down, absently stirring the sweet sauce with a fry. </p><p>"Kagome....you've been doing well what with everything that is going on, I'm impressed you can adapt so well." </p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Get to the point Koga." she said firmly.</p><p>"You could call me Drake if you prefer."</p><p>She gave him a look as he held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Okay okay, not the time I just want to see you smile." he tried.</p><p>She shook her head, he had enough to answer for she wasn't going to sit and make excuses for him she would hear what he had to say and nothing more, he looked away from her his thoughts drifting a bit he tried to take her hand and held firm so she couldn't just yank away. She gave him a heated look as he smiled apologetically.</p><p>"This...is why I lied to you." he said simply.</p><p>She cocked her head.</p><p>"...Unless you wanted to hold hands in public and you can find some way to make me believe it's a real social taboo for you, you better  real specific real soon <em>Koga.</em> " she warned.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"I care about you, and I wasn't supposed to, I should have kept it friendly and let you go off with the first guy that would have been better for you but I was selfish and hung on way too long, when the elder found out about you he threatened to have you killed and I didn't believe him but on my way to meet you for my last date he had a time-stamped video sent to me." he held up her hand and placed a light kiss on it lingering for a moment as if regretting more than a few mishandled dates and heavy petting to say the least. </p><p>She pulled her hand away from his  as he dropped his phone on the table, she could see herself waving to Souta he seemed to be going to play right before school or something she couldn't really remember, though before she could piece together anything the shot widened and she saw she was being filmed by one and the target of another. One-shot and she would have been gone he shook his head as she looked at him startled.</p><p>"I just said I cared about you Kagome, he is satisfied I'm marrying Ayame so you're no longer in danger....but I...I really had to clear it up nothing matters more to him than tradition and his pride he was convinced if I broke my parents promise to his daughters firstborn after...well all they had been through the others would look at him differently. You would think him being in charge would make things different in his mind, his people are scared to death of him...but he doesn't think like that. I courted her, got a new phone made sure there was no way they had a reason to come to you or your family I don't regret that but I do miss you. I admit I knew he wouldn't be happy that's why just incase you ever posted anything or something that there would be no mention of Koga but he still got around that..so there it is." he said quickly as he stared at the table.</p><p>She didn't know what to say to that peering at the phone again she knew at least a touch more about Sesshomaru's position thanks to Kohaku she couldn't really imagine the power to get away with anything like that, the fact that he didn't even believe it would be suspicious but his in-law clearly had that worked out. She sighed, still a little bitter mostly with the old bastard getting in the way but as far as Kouga went...she understood and smiled at him as he gave her a slow sheepish grin.</p><p>"I forgive you...thank you for thinking of me...but next time just telling the truth would clear both situations."</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>She bit her lip she could say she would have let him go thinking back anything could have happened, but now...now she didn't need him.</p><p>"Say, why don't you add a chocolate shake to my order."</p><p>"I already did." he said with a smirk.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh you just knew I'd listen to you and give you a chance?" she asked with a laugh.</p><p>"I was kind of hoping and also preparing to bribe you." he said honestly.</p><p>She gave a slight laugh she guessed he was still Drake but he was better as Koga, not hers just a guy she happened to know.</p><p>It was better that way.</p><p>Unfortunately it didn't have much of a positive spin to the wrong person watching.</p><p>.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay I know it's short and to the point still rather busy but  I had to pop in and say it's still being worked on and I hope everyone is well with everything going on and such.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Erm...Sleeping Beauty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the bookmarks and kudos and such despite me being lame here ha, that said I hadn't given up that easily, it's coming slowly...but all the same. </p><p>Sorry about the wait. </p><p>3/25/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>........</p><p>It wasn't long after their little outing that Kagome was on the receiving end of a call from Jaken before she went home she was to immediately come to the hospital after parting ways with Koga who left fairly quickly but assured her she was actually safe. He watched her go as best he could while driving off she had taken a taxi with their supposed 'new' car having a few issues, damn salesman, it was reliable enough for a household with kids and just in case Sango had to go somewhere they weren't stuck at home. He hoped that Sesshomaru appreciated what he had because though he couldn't get away from Ayame if he really wanted what was best for Kagome and her family, that didn't mean he wasn't the Drake he adored her. He swallowed thickly wondering if their was a demonic ale strong enough to at least make him think he could transfer those feelings to Ayame.</p><p>While in the taxi she noticed the driver had a brief but noticeable shine to his eyes as he glanced at her from the driver's side and she realized Jaken must have sent him, she felt almost suddenly more clarity than she had in a while. She couldn't recall why she had been so out of it but something was happening and it had to be tended to.</p><p>......</p><p>Once at the hospital the driver went around back and before she could complain a nurse came out to wave her to the door, she stepped out cautiously as the plump mocha skinned beauty looked around before tugging her inside. Her name tag said Mona and she had the same glint in her eye as she pointed toward the steps it was fairly dark but easy enough to see it seemed to be a service area where no one would really come through so it really only had to be clean to make something of an emergency exit.</p><p>"Go up that set of stairs and take a left, then continue to the steps at the very end of the hall and take a right that'll lead you to room 516 the numbers are scrambled, a trick of the eye it's where Lord Sesshomaru is Jaken said you needed to see him without causing a stir." she explained as Kagome nodded turning to dig out cash only to find the taxi was gone.</p><p>"He paid the driver already hurry on up hon."</p><p>Kagome nodded slowly and took the path as she described only stopping as various families were still moving about and she couldn't tell if they were how you say, human-challenged or not even Mona and the driver didn't really look like anything until you were looking for that tell-tell touch of light their eyes had. As it got as clear as it probably would she continued to the next set of stairs, she could see these were the lower numbers and only the last didn't make sense from ten to four hundred and ninety. Not that anyone would pay attention to much, she felt a chill up her spine, not so much a spark of fear but something Miroku said to look for when spirits or others might be about. Evil or otherwise it was better not to be taken by surprise there were times she didn't take him seriously, despite how her family's business was she remembered being ignorant to the idea that they would appear anywhere even if not summoned to a typically holy place. For that she was sure it was why she hadn't felt it like this.</p><p>She hurried to the room as the numbers began to fix themselves suggesting that his room would move if she didn't hurry, she just barely made it and walked inside quickly adjusting her dress  as the door slowly drifted closed she just nearly caught a look at the hall changing. She looked at the closed curtain where Jaken poked his head out unlike the two different forms she had seen him in both short and rotund with pasty skin even he was without a disguise today and she peered at the imp wondering if he realized he wasn't hiding who he was. He ushered her forward and she stepped next to him she stopped short seeing the solid black across his skin, onyx but at the same time it was like no light reached him at ll not even a bit of shine as if he was merely a cut out. Only the markings on his cheek visible and red coming from his eyes...appearing as misshapen almonds in one solid color said where his face was. His wild white hair floating around him with a dark ring around his hair giving him a hauntingly ethereal look. She looked at him trying to find him in that mass as she looked at Jaken who looked somber.</p><p>"He's been in and out of this form since we saw you with Lord Koga of the East."</p><p>She gave him a look.</p><p>"He just wanted to tell me why he lied to me all those years ago."</p><p>He gave her a look with one eye.</p><p>"Obviously, Lord Sesshomaru wanted a guard around you that you wouldn't notice, he reported your obvious dislike of the other  clashing with curiosity, it doesn't seem like it but this is a positive reaction." he said.</p><p>She cocked her head.</p><p>"Sesshomaru wants me to be around Koga."</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Might be helpful to have an ally but no it's not that sort of reaction, we were trying to hold on and keep an eye on him but his father feared he would die, he had been paler than I'd ever seen him without markings, eyes dead as a dolls' staring up at the ceiling, as if he was wasting away by the second. The guard sent the pictures unsure if Lord Koga actually still had feelings he wasn't sure my lord wanted to fight him over you when he was trying so hard to keep the world stable from his end for his children that is not a war we need. Then he reacted."</p><p>She glanced at the shape of hair on the bed.</p><p>"But why does he look like that...?"</p><p>"Curses take many forms my dear."</p><p>They turned toward the door where Inutaisho stood, though he had loosened his tie and his eyes looked both wild and worn out as if he had taken a moment to cry beneath his freed hair appearing unkempt, he stood with his chin high an air around him saying you knew he reigned supreme just being in the room. She hadn't noticed Jaken hadn't even spoken just jumped down to bow respectively and she quickly did the same lifting up as he approached.</p><p>"Mi'lord I didn't think you'd be back so soon..." Jaken said slowly.</p><p>"I never left I was downstairs with Izayoi and Kyoko....the babe is distressed sensing her brother like this...though his beast seems still with Kagome in the room." she stared at him as he shifted to fix his hair.</p><p>"Forgive me I am Inutaisho, I had heard some positive things about you, mostly when he was in a state of delirium before shutting down entirely though I didn't think it would be like this." he said firmly as she bit her lip.</p><p>"Nice to...meet you...you say he's cursed? I could have just as easily called my brother...er in law, Miroku could help." he shook his head.</p><p>He smiled,  a touch bitter, a touch relieved she wasn't entirely out of touch.</p><p>"No dear it's not the sort of curse one needs a monk for, I had done something of a demonic background check of your family when I heard you had my grandchildren but I knew he couldn't help."</p><p>She glanced at him as he grabbed the railing his white claws pronounced as his fangs briefly were she stepped back though Inutaisho stopped her and nodded toward the shadowed hand, she stared at it for a moment before she rested her hand on his, the claws lighted, once again fading to black as he released the railing he relaxed a bit if only briefly. Though it was strange she didn't feel heat or chill there was a mass there still but it came with nothing. Suggesting he was wavering much closer to the end than here. She bit her lip as her nerves prickled a bit.</p><p>She didn't want his kids to lose him....she didn't want to lose him</p><p>"You have something demonic asleep in you, that could help my son." he said firmly, taking her attention.</p><p>"But I'm no demon...."</p><p>"Quite but there is something that appeals to them in you, in the past the sort of shamans that would bridge the gap between humans and my kind at all class levels were like you, they were calming...or a rising voice, someone to win over in the meeting room in the hopes of avoiding a costly war. Some could lead demons from generations of intermingling with demons and humans alike. It was like a miracle rather than a birth defect. My son was born like this and though it hasn't been this bad before it still couldn't pass to his children I didn't have much of a reference for it his mother had ways of training him to strengthen him up but she wouldn't tell me how she did it. She would kill anyone who assisted with it it was the most well kept secret I suspect she wanted to make sure I couldn't just take him from her. Never the less he seemed fine, it seemed dormant the curse attacks one's beast the demon inside and the veil that allows it to coexist with the outward entity...no one has been able to touch it and for a while I was convince that was better than nothing.</p><p>Though it sparked again when he got  close to you." he said his eyes never leaving his beloved son's 'face'</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"I think...my grandfather talked about the Spirit Shamans before but I've never had any sort of training for anything to come out accidentally."</p><p>Inutaisho glanced at her briefly.</p><p>"It comes with birth training or no, if you meant him harm your touch would kill him it can't be trained here you must be in our world anyhow." she swallowed thickly as he gave her another mixed smile.</p><p>"I would have sensed he was in danger when you arrived, I know what I'm doing....you can take part of that curse, while it won't have any effect on you it means the difference of life and death for him."</p><p>"How do you know....?" she wasn't sure how to phrase it but he nodded  in understanding.</p><p>"I don't know you're entire background just an ancient sense from those shamans, you are good, you're good for my son....perhaps he's always been meant to meet you and seeing you with another sparked that, even if he was blind to it after all the training to force it down into the abyss. All I can tell you is that Jaken and I will go back downstairs, you'll be alone up here, I trust that what sleeps in you will make the best decision for him. I will take whatever it is...but you only get one decision and you can't find it with us here." he said, almost final as if he worried that the decision would mean Sesshomaru could die...be put out of his misery. She didn't want to ask and as he swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't want to go there.</p><p>"Come along Jaken."</p><p>He turned to leave and Jaken frowned looking at Sesshomaru, he was surprised he didn't notice but then even if they didn't discriminate not just any demon or even holy human could sense them that was what made them neutral...powerful. Somewhat accepting he jumped down and ran after Inutaisho who nodded at Kagome before shutting the door. She turned back to Sesshomaru resting her hand over her heart she knew, it was in the air, she could feel it was true enough without knowing the details....had the pills been more than she thought? Was that why they made her sick? She had no idea and sat on the empty chair looking down at him as she wrung her hands a bit.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do.....it's there but I can't see it."</p><p>She sat in silence for a moment watching his hair float through the near electric pulse in the air before she sighed and bent down to the ground the bed plenty low enough that even with the railing to save him from rolling out of bed she could rest her folded hands on top. Closing her eyes  she didn't pray, she was searching in that known unknown that began pulsing as soon as the floor was clear of any other person.</p><p>She remembered the first time she saw him and her eyes opened...it wasn't at the school, no that was a reunion...she rubbed her temples, why was that ...that way.</p><p>Feeling a wave of dizziness she tried to  focus on that feeling one more time falling forward hitting her forehead she shook her head trying to focus on his face as she shifted again before she falling to the side on the outside, nearly disappearing too.</p><p>......</p><p>......</p><p>
  <em>Dizzy yet again she pushed herself up slowly and looked down at her hands, covered in beautifully embroidered black gloves, a familiar white dog stitched in a field of flowers the very one she sat in, she stood up nearly tripping over herself with the over sized blue hakama and white top. She shook her head and the black gloves seemed smaller, she looked around until she spotted a small pond had that been there before? Unsure she hurried over falling in the process. She tried to stand again and her foot got caught sending her tumbling, had she been on a hill? nothing made much sense as she rolled down until she fell in the pool. She opened her eyes seeing a vast stretch of blue, she couldn't see the ground there were no stones or wildlife, not even greenery. Suddenly she heard noise and turned around nearly choking as she screamed watching a large eel with a woman's face rushing toward her, the eel could have swallowed a yacht from it's side though it moved  as if nothing but a trained killed as she  rushed up and out scrambling on the ground  feeling a tug on her arm  to yank her back and up so she could spit up the now icy water and looked up at the small form only seeing dark eyes covered by a hood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just a kid...." she said gagging a bit on the now salty water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're just a kid yourself..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I'm an adult....a little bit I think....I raise other kids."the other crossed their arms as she looked down where the water was pooling taking over the flowers where she sat and stared at why her hakama was oversized as she was met with a much tinier wide eyed version of herself. She touched her face and jumped back as the other gave her a look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Must be the water, that's holy water they say it's damned and confuses people I didn't know it was so strong."  she looked up at him...she thought he was clearly very young with such a baby doll voice could have been girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed herself up as he turned to leave and grabbed his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh wait...I uh...I was confused....I'm sorry that was rude, thank you for helping me."the other looked over and nodded, before turning back to her completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay...you're welcome, stay away from that water though, they say that's Kikyo's spirit realm empty like her to hunt anyone lost beneath, most people that get confused don't remember where they came out of..so you must be pretty strong even for a kid...that's a girl." he teased sticking his tongue out...yep that was definitely a little boy she even felt the need to yell at him some nonsense about at least she didn't have a hood on....or whatever kids say when they fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled at the thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are we?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gashi Meadow....the elders say it used to be called something else but that name was just another that was adopted over time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked back at the water before smiling at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I' think I was looking for someone have you seen anyone?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not till you, what do they look like?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's tall, has long white hair and markings on his face, he's pretty pale but healthy enough like a whole other shade with bright golden yellow eyes." she explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cocked his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".....What's his name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sesshomaru...he's not well, and I need to find him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can?" he asked slowly, like he didn't trust her one bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do...I mean I hope so Lord Inutaisho believes I can."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was quiet for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't seen anyone recently....but I know where he is, I'll take you." he held out his hand, also covered and she took it, the flowers blew away bit by bit until it was a tidal wave of color and she opened her eyes between waves of air and petals not remembering closing them as she stared forward she nearly let go in shocking seeing the tiny bruised cherub that looked back at her with equally large eyes and chubby yet tight cheeks as if he hadn't eaten recently his choppily cut white hair slowly fading with the flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".....Sesshomaru...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled wide revealing he was missing a fang and a few other hopefully baby teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Better hurry Kags!" he shoved her back releasing her as she called for him the flowers overtook him and she hit the hard rough ground the wave of dust  rising above making her cough, she stared at her hands the gloves torn and covered in grime only a mishapen dog on the back she rolled over on her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck!" she snapped as she cut her hands on dirty glass she  picked up the shard and stared at the reflection an aged, wrinkled face stared back not so wise beyond her years yet kinder than she was tired surrounded by the dark dingy cave. she tried to stand quickly and heard a jiggle of chains and fell again seeing her leg was chained she looked up and tried to scuttle away seeing the malnourished dog walking toward her, not even salivating just dazed as if at the end of it's rope.  It's paws too big for the rest of it barely supporting it's mangy form and now large head as it stopped near her shaking ever so slightly as it sniffed at her. She swallowed thickly holding up her hand as the glass shattered removing her only weapon from view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There there.....uh....good dog..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It stared at her for a moment before it licked her hand, she was pretty sure it was about to eat her with the taste of blood but the sting made her look at it just as the cut faded the dog tended to the other hand before sitting down and resting his head on her lap. She swallowed thickly as she patted his head gently smiling just slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sniffed weakly licking the back of her hand affectionately before settling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She jumped  looking up finally catching the distorted figure gripping the walls in the distance white as a snowflake twisted as if the star of some cheesy horror movie, she almost screamed but found no sound coming as the figure came into view. She snapped her mouth shut at the balding figure his bones lined showing his lack of food matched the dog....the fact that they were the same person the only nod to why one of them hadn't eaten the other. His tired yellow eyes lit up a bit as his naked, sickly form approached her before stopping in front of her, also chained.  His thin  beard  doing nothing to hide his modesty not that it had her attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kagome....you're finally here...I've waited so long."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sesshomaru....what happened to you??" she asked watching his bones flex with movement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You chose not to save me and my soul ended up here I guess to experience what demons don't." he said with a shrug that seemed to take a lot of energy out of him as he bent down to look at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What...? No I'm trying to save you now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Impossible I'll be dead soon...sort of."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallowed the lump in her throat as tears pricked her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't let that happen!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What will you do? You're chained...even my beast knows there is nothing left..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me what to do!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cannot I am a demon, you are not it's not like when I trained you with a sword I can't help at all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She faltered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You never...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah I see you don't remember.....how sad....it's okay....I still love you...I think....I forget you sometimes too but don't worry...you can die with me and we'll just sit here forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head as his gaze turned red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't! I'll get you....you just have to help me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Help you? Didn't we just have this talk?" he asked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I mean....you have to help me help you....let me save you, you don't have to have this life." she tried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong with this life? You're here.....I'm hungry but it never gets worse than that....now you're here, I have everything I wanted."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She faltered and shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have feelings for me Sesshomaru? Even a little?"she was surprised as he shifted tears running freely down his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could you ask me that? You know my heart bleeds for you!" he cried making her feel guilty but she pressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you should want to come with me to see the kids!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are dead aren't they? Without us we can never see them again....it hurts...I miss them so much." though even as he spoke she sat light pouring in as the walls began to crack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No that's not true I....they are back now and they want to see both of us...wouldn't that be nice we can be a family" she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But my chains do not exist for the reason yours do.....can you let go for something like that?"before should could answer the walls began collapsing reminding her of a time limit as she looked down at her chains slowly shattering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They don't have to be visible to exist....it's what you do with them attached that matters....Will. You.Help.Me?" his gaze went wide and he nodded, the dog jumping up to bite through them as she ran her hand down his back the ground gave out and she fell through this time standing straight on a bed of white and turned to see Sesshomaru once more as she touched her face they were back to normal...had they always been? His back was to her just waiting to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked toward him, he was wrapped in a bloody blanket the droplets lightening as she stepped closer  he turned, she moved to touch his face he soon matched the figure or lack of that rested in the bed he had nothing to say reds only met hers as she cupped his face more firmly and stood on her tip toes. It was a circle he could help her help him if she pulled him back she had to she loved him didn't she. She reached up met his lips with hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light faded then.</em>
</p><p> .....</p><p>......</p><p>She was half on the bed  hand resting on his chest as she kissed the form stray tears running down her cheeks until she felt his hand in her hair kissing her back only briefly before she pulled back, she stare at the now purple markings on his cheeks as yellow met the just slightly blue near white color of her's now sporting his old markings the room settled entirely she hoped taking that haunted figure with her.</p><p>As for Sesshomaru.....he knew what it meant...she'd just become his new alpha.</p><p>.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually I'm not sure I really pointed out that Jaken didn't look like an imp when he was around humans, he's so easy to forget when you need him sometimes....lol. Not entirely sure it was worth the wait but the last time I did this I chose a few lines in one chapter about it and a reader missed it and asked me when it happened then I had to look for it sooooo yep fixed. I promise it wont be a year  or something before the next one just going to be updated slowly like my other stories currently getting attention I've been much busier with work and stuff.</p><p>Mostly I was thinking Gashi was gibberish I made up but google translate says it's Starvation might be wrong but for the sake of this I think it fits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. When The Shoe  Is On The Other Foot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the new kudo Saori165 and guest! Glad peeps came  back but I'll try and turn out a few chaps at least before I go back to my other stories just cause it's been so long.</p><p>I was looking over the chapter that inspired this and ugh....why do people like that garbage lol it's the worst this may not be top of the line but it's sooo far ahead I promise still...bleh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>........</p><p>Sesshomaru was quiet as he stared at Kagome still dazed and confused especially feeling that wave of emotion he was entirely unfamiliar with....since when did he feel safer under someone, or rather because Kagome was the one he was under? He felt frustrated and confused yet at ease his beast really didn't care urging him to pull her closer knowing she'd allow it. He blinked rapidly taking another look at her eyes and markings before he pinched the bridge of his nose. She slid off him just an unnatural whine left his throat he swallowed the lump in his throat forming no doubt from shame though he could focus all the better as she shut the blinds.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>He nodded as she returned to his side to help him sit up he felt like lead he hadn't felt this way in a long while and was grateful for the assistance without the string of insults he expected, as she handed him water she chewed on her lip. The image of him wasting away still fresh in her mind.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" she asked her gaze focusing on him, how he might have looked at Kagura in the past he flushed a bit looking away before shaking his head and trying to meet her eyes properly this Sesshomaru did not do timid...at least he didn't think so.</p><p>He stared at his hand wondering when he raised it, maybe his beast had, he couldn't ask he didn't even hear the other in his head there was just the rushing of air in his head as his body began to throb a bit as she turned to look at him. Something about her eyes he shook his head trying to regain some sort of sense, she could tell what was wrong and smirked slightly despite herself before she took a breath giving him a look. It wasn't arousal, not yet but it was a nod to the connection that pulsed between the pair it over powered his stuck position with Kagura who he could freely hate and began from the top of his head to the claws on his toes and back up. A never ending oval, there was gratitude though he didn't exactly know why he was grateful well he guessed it was because she would have been who he left his children with to keep them in school, to keep them happy because they liked Kagome so much. Which brought back the ease as the pressure slid from his mind it was indescribable at the same time and he was somewhat living for it...confused or no. He paused thinking something was different about her but the fog didn't make that clear.</p><p>Though to his credit, he attempted to ignore it....Kagome wouldn't be here with him if the kids were in danger surely he could focus on her for a moment?</p><p>He sipped the water she gave him trying to pretend his skin wasn't tingling in every way, good...bad...empty just because she was only a few steps away, until she sat next to him and he focused on her eyes again and the curious markings as he touched his face. His mind allowing him to catch up for even a moment. She watched him for a moment before she thought to call his father, rather than going downstairs he returned as if he never left though she knew he had he must have been waiting close by. Beyond that same exterior he held as if he had taken the time to collect himself she peered at the purple and furred bundle in his arms as he looked between the pair of them he approached relief flooding in as he gave his son a one armed hug.</p><p>"Thank you Ka....no Lady Kagome after a couple days I worried he may have been too far gone." he said lightly, though he didn't shed a tear the joy was much nicer to feel it was strange while he was naturally a loving father as he suspected an awakened Spirit Shaman filled the room.</p><p>It brought far more he was delighted.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"How long...has it been I could have sworn...." her head pulsed a bit as he eyed her seeing she realized it must have been a month or just over.</p><p>"While you collect yourself mi'lady I'm sure you have some questions Sesshomaru."</p><p>He nodded absently as his gaze fell on the squirming bundle, Kagome smiled slightly as he took his little sister the hood fell a bit as she stretched rubbing her nose  she had sweet little ears, and curly white hair though she had one blue and one yellow eye. She cooed waving her arms a bit as toyed with her pacifier. Inutaisho told him her name was Kyoko and that she had been born shortly before he was 'lost'. Moving to tell him the same he told Kagome, Sesshomaru shook his head as she  reached to let the little one grab her finger.</p><p>"That's....far too much to process is that what's wrong with me?"</p><p>"You are newly tied and as you can see Lady Kagome has split your alpha hood between the pair of you."</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned examing her markings again...is this how beta's felt? It seemed so unnatural, Kagome shook her head.</p><p>"Wait I...didn't."</p><p>"You chose that it means he could regain it...but as I feard it was what was killing him, look it's a long process the shamans I'm acquainted with don't freely give all their lessons to outsiders, I don't know where the curse came from as it usually passes down when it effects a family...I at least can offer a little guidance in exchange for my son's life." he said proudly.</p><p>She held up her hands.</p><p>"Wait wait, you're talking like it's a regular business meeting I don't even remember this..."</p><p>"Not until it's awoken inside you again, it's a natural reaction think of me as like a godfather because you came to power with me I can authorize your ''training" and awakening but it is up to you to decide what that means to you. At least we can make it more normal." she rubbed her temples absently, she didn't really feel sick or have any pain it felt like the fog after waking up from having "too much sleep" or strained euphoria. </p><p>She looked up as he stood next to her to pat her shoulder.</p><p>"I know it's a lot but it's meant to be you have a lot in you and more to come and it's something to take seriously. Though I want you to be careful you can do a lot without meaning to if you panic."</p><p>"Like the fact that I'm too....drugged to wonder about her eyes?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze not leaving his sisters as she tugged at his hair, new born demons were different depending on their point of birth simply put an alpha child was at least honorary alpha until puberty set in.</p><p>Kagome smiled at the tender sight picturing he had been the same when Kohaku and Rin were born...she didn't see that she shook her head as he nodded.</p><p>"It's just the natural color like my kind have yellow gold or even the lightest hazel, we can get you some contacts and my wife has some concealer for when we meet humans that wouldn't understand why she's marked." Inutaisho said.</p><p>She realized then she felt something he was doing it on purpose, while he didn't naturally have the training she required as one who had trained his kids, soldiers, friends probably even his wife he knew. He knew she had to lock into it on her own before anything more could be done she felt it in her mind it was like hitting start in a game that was only a black screen until you beat the first level. Just cause it could be done didn't mean you would be the one to figure it out. The difference obviously was that she didn't have a choice, it would stay that way for now. </p><p>Though she was confused she didn't feel threatened or consumed, it was just coming of age when you thought you had only to find that one thing on top of another that you never thought of doing cause your parents always did it. She wasn't even sure she was ready but trying just knowing it was what pulled Sesshomaru back to his family...to her she could take it. Maybe it was that feeling that pushed her, she'd take that as it was...because...</p><p>"She's taken that alpha role then..but as more than a figurehead?"</p><p>"Not so she hasn't joined our family she's created one with you but essentially, so for now you will answer to her I know you won't mind, but your beast...well prepare to have some internal struggle." Sesshomaru glared at him though in his current state it didn't carry an ounce of weight.</p><p>"You don't have to suggest that like it's normal."</p><p>Inutaisho shrugged giving his hair an affectionate ruffle.</p><p>"When have I ever beat around the bush, I just don't want you to be alarmed, it's temporary and if you fight you know you're still you, I'm afraid you'll have to be happy with that, just be glad you're back." he tried.</p><p>Sesshomaru's frown deepened but glancing at Kagome he felt a pleasant air...this was going to be a complete fucking mess.</p><p>Though he didn't really mind.</p><p>Not all the way anyhow.</p><p>That was the good thing.</p><p>......</p><p>Later that evening Sesshomaru was off the machines and allowed to eat normally, his father had warned the staff they would be taken care of if he heard any crap for the change they would no doubt notice, Sesshomaru wanted to see the kids but a call on the phone was better as he felt he was trying to crawl out of his skin, he wondered if that was why the beast was silent. He looked up as Kagome returned to the room she had left to attend to some leftover homework having a moment of uncertainty over whether or not it was his body's response to a sort of heat he'd never had or if he was upset by the way he reacted to her. If it were the former she would no doubt feel bad for letting him get worked up but at the same time if it was just unavoidable she couldn't very well take advantage while he lived on instinct. As she dropped her bag on the chair she looked at him, he fidgeted slightly and she could easily tell what the issue was. With your natural state building in the womb whether you keep it or not there was no way of just halving or completely taking an alpha's powers that they could just adapt to, what she wasn't sure of was if he was leaning more toward unhappy or embarrassed. At least he didn't appear as frail...it was laughable him, frail but one could hardly blame him. She wasn't going to come back but after a brief talk to assure Kohaku and Rin that he would be back soon he'd ask her to come back even he wasn't sure what he was thinking. What the hell was he supposed to do? Curl up in her lap and beg for some sort of reassurance? Did Beta's do that? Could that be omega? He had no fucking idea and it aggravated and humbled him at the same time he just wanted her to decide so he could go along with it.</p><p>That sounded beta to him.</p><p>His gaze flicked to her face as she rested her hand on his.</p><p>"You know, nothing has to change." even if she felt just a bit, well it was growing, a need to protect him while he was out of it like this she wouldn't dare say so seeing his pride a little fragile.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"It has already happened, I don't know what to do with myself and you nervous is...just not helping, are you upset I'm not the same?" he spoke quietly. </p><p>Admittedly he was a little worn out after fighting so long not knowing if anyone was going to help him when he finally accepted he really needed the help, only to awake to this where were his life lessons for how to deal with this. It wasn't the worse thing he cared about Kagome  and she was nothing like Kagura but then he ought to be courting her and now instead of sensing she was nervous and he needed to be careful he was stuck thinking he was the problem...and neither of them would make a move like that. He wasn't even sure what move would even work he didn't like this uncertainty surely someone at a lesser place could show some affection to someone they felt grateful to that they wanted to keep in their life. Why was this so damn impossible? He looked up suddenly as she appeared in his gaze  bent over a bit and rested her head on her hand looking at him he felt a bit flushed. He used to wonder how you, someone on the under could handle distracting their better like this, couldn't they just suck it up and wait till the other had time for them? Now it didn't seem so much of a struggle which left him just a touch bitter, something he wasn't used to.</p><p>He really needed a word of advice from his advice but calling to him hadn't done a thing  for him.</p><p>"It's okay if it's hard to adjust or you want to complain about it or something, that's why I came back, talk to me." she said simply, it was easier not to be the nervous one when she had to look out for him...whether he liked it or not.</p><p>".........Is this how you feel with me?" she smiled slightly though it didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>"I guess I've been like this one way or another."</p><p>He pouted then, not frowned he actually looked adorable as she pictured the hooded boy in the meadow she reached over instinctively and briefly stroked his cheek offering some relief.</p><p>"I don't like it." he said, in an unnaturally innocent way which from the look on his face pissed him off.</p><p>She smiled a little wider, a little more on the amused side.</p><p>"You get used to it."</p><p>"....." she shook her head seeing and probably knowing that wasn't going to help, it was similar but different he wasn't afraid of her or at least hadn't had to grow out of it even just a bit.</p><p>She hopped up on the bed making him look up at her she pretended it could be as serious with her as it was for him it wasn't quite normal what she was feeling in the sense that it was something she was exposed to, it was just easier to care for another when they watched their own boundaries or something she couldn't be entirely sure. Though throwing thinking off the table she bent  to wrap her arms around his shoulders briefly catching a touch of pink lighting up on his face as she closed the distance and kissed him properly once again. He was still for a moment  until he relaxed falling back into the pillows relief from the closeness almost overwhelming when he was like this wishing for his normal place yet content at the same time...demons did not do internal struggle well. Had anyone looked behind her they would have seen his markings on his wrists hadn't changed as he held her tightly.</p><p>It was just a matter of if one of them would notice how close that Sesshomaru was to the surface.</p><p>......</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also it was probably obvious but I stated that she was the new alpha and that is why he was confused on what happened at first.</p><p>Oh what's this don't like a snuggly fluffmaster?...BEGONE PEASANT!</p><p>Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>